


День другой — дерьмо все то же

by Wandering_bullet



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, postcanon au
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-06-18 06:32:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15479700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wandering_bullet/pseuds/Wandering_bullet
Summary: С того момента, как все это дерьмо завертелось - восстание, права андроидов, уход Хэнка на пенсию, его повышение, пристроенный к нему в напарники андроид - его жизнь с каждым днем открывала все новые и новые оттенки значения слова “пиздец”.





	1. Chapter 1

— День другой дерьмо все то же.  
Гэвин бы посмеялся, да от синяка на пол скулы челюсть едва открывается. Завтра будет подсвечивать отделение пятьюдесятью оттенками синего и красного одновременно и жрать таблетки как конфеты.  
Завтра, до которого еще вообще блять надо дожить.  
— Это была интересная отсылка к роману Стивена Кинга, лейтенант.  
У Коннора брызги ярко-голубой крови на серой ткани форменной куртки, и Рид через марево головокружения замечает, что надо бы распорядиться, чтобы ему выдали сносную форму, а то они разорятся на ремонте раньше, чем раскроют хоть одно дело.  
Мигалки яркими, отдающимися где-то в затылке вспышками разрезают темноту, и Рид щурится, пытаясь разглядеть лицо Коннора, стоящего против света, но сдается — зрение ему точно нужнее.  
Стаканчик в его руке обжигающе-горячий, и перед глазами немного проясняется, когда Коннор протягивает ему прозрачный стаканчик с таблетками:  
— Доктор Уэлш сказал, что Вам нужно принять эти таблетки прямо сейчас, чтобы избежать последствий удара в висок.  
— Надеюсь, доктор Уэлш не поскупился на морфий.  
У Гэвина заплетается язык и трясутся руки, и он, кажется, едва не обливается кофе, но все же доносит стаканчик до рта, зыркнув на протянувшего было руку андроида.  
— Мне вообще можно это все кофе запивать?  
— Это вариант без кофеина, лейтенант.  
Рид давится на середине глотка и закатывает глаза, тут же морщась от прострелившей в висок боли. Вот дерьмо.  
— Это ссаная болотная жижа, придурок.  
Коннор ничего не отвечает, скользит лишь взглядом вверх-вниз, считывая, анализируя, выстраивая вероятности, и Гэвин машет ладонью перед его лицом, отвлекая на себя:  
— Хватит изображать сканер. Поехали, нам тут больше делать нечего. Ты за руль, раз уж доктор Уэлш пообещал открутить мне голову, если увидит, что я пытаюсь куда-то уехать в таком состоянии.  
Гэвин бормочет скорее для себя — так проще цепляться за ускользающую реальность. Стаканчик он по привычке доносит до мусорки за пределами участка — не оставлять липовые вещдоки — вбитый годами работы рефлекс.  
Он забирается на заднее сиденье, чувствуя, как лихорадочная дрожь прокатывается по мышцам, заставляя руки трястись сильнее — старый добрый откат адреналина, что б его.  
Коннор ничего не комментирует, но через зеркало заднего вида смотрит красноречиво, и Гэвин вскидывает ладонь, показывая средний палец, прежде чем закрыть глаза.  
Сраные ебучие андроиды и сраные ебучие срочные вызовы.  
С того момента, как все это дерьмо завертелось — восстание, права андроидов, уход Хэнка на пенсию, его повышение, пристроенный к нему в напарники андроид — его жизнь с каждым днем открывала все новые и новые оттенки значения слова «пиздец».  
***  
В общем зале отделения яркий, режущий глаза свет, о чем Рид сообщает всем присутствующим, не сильно выбирая выражения, но ночной смене явно не до него — в полиции все еще не хватает свободных рук, не смотря на то, что сейчас они привлекли больше андроидов к повседневной работе.  
Коннор так и не переоделся, и росчерки голубой крови на его лице и куртке выглядят искусственно-яркими, и Рид машет ему в сторону душевых:  
— Сделай что-нибудь со всем этим андроидским дерьмом и выгрузи мне запись.  
Коннор замирает, всего на мгновение, но Гэвин отлично знает, что за этим последует, и поднимает обе ладони перед собой, останавливая любые возражения:  
— Чем быстрее ты свалишь, тем быстрее вернешься и я закончу со всем этим «обычная бытовая ссора, лейтенант, ничего серьезного» дерьмом.  
Коннор улыбается, так быстро, что Рид готов списать эту улыбку на навеянные таблетками и сотрясением глюки, но он, увы, знает, что ему не показалось.  
Ему самому бы тоже стоит сделать что-то с лицом — у его отражения такой вид, словно он сблевал в осиный улей, и если бы не обезболивающие, ощущалась бы эта роскошь непередаваемо.  
В кабинете он в первую очередь выключает свет и щелкает по загрузившемуся видео с задержания, выискивая в столе что-нибудь, похожее на салфетки, и только сейчас замечает, что сбил в кровь костяшки, пока пытался отодрать руки ебучего андроида от своей шеи.  
Все вообще с самого начала пошло по пизде — патруль выехал на звонок о звуках ссоры, а получил сбрендившего андроида, который врукопашную полез на патрульных, и успел одного из них выбросить через окно, а другого несколько раз приложить затылком об стену. Так что к моменту их прибытия дом уже оцепили, но проблему это, увы, не решило.  
Он даже дал Коннору возможность попытаться психопата уговорить сдаться, но переговоры не дали нихера, кроме потраченного времени, поэтому он дал отмашку к штурму, натянул бронежилет и полез следом.  
Если бы его спросили, в какой момент его жизни все стало совсем шизоидным, Рид уверенно ответил бы, что в тот, когда все почему-то начали считать его спецом по сбрендившим андроидам.  
В этот раз андроид оказался не очередной жертвой домашнего насилия, а действительно сбрендившим, потому что умудрился устроить им засаду и разбросать четверых оперативников как котят.  
Сам Рид отхватил удар в лицо, чудом его не вырубивший, но все равно рванулся обратно — если этот долбоеб прорвется наружу, СМИ их отделу все мозги выебут. Он практически успел его, ну, можно сказать убить, хотя словно явно неподходящее, но чертова железка двигалась слишком быстро, и он оказался прижат спиной к стене, с тугим кольцом сжимающихся пальцев на горле.  
Дальше все смазалось — асфиксия, может, и имеет плюсы, но в сексе ей явно больше места, чем во время спецзахвата, и Рид только и успел рассмотреть, как Коннор заламывает чужие руки под странным углом, одним движением выдергивая регулятор насоса.  
Следующие несколько десятков минут в его голове слишком замылены, и Рид трясет головой, запуская запись — плюс в шастующем за тобой как прицепленным андроида в том, что если тебя вырубят ты сможешь посмотреть, что за херня произошла в твое отсутствие.  
Он досматривает видео, и Коннор проскальзывает в кабинет, оставшись в рубашке и стерев с лица брызги. Руки шизоиду он явно не с креплений снял, судя по количеству крови.  
— Я оставил заявку на доступ к отчету о техническом анализе андроида. Я успел считать информацию, но в ней были определенные…странности.  
— Он трахал козлов? Жрал мусор?  
Коннор приподнимает брови наигранно-удивленно, и Рид не может не задуматься о том, когда он начал отличать эмоции у существа, изначально к ним не очень приспособленного.  
— Не совсем, лейтенант, но я могу проверить эту информацию, если считаете это важным.  
Еще и язвить научился, ну-ну, мудозвон.  
— Ты собираешься сказать мне, что за херня была с его памятью, или мне играть в угадайку?  
— В его памяти были пробелы — словно кто-то удалил несколько фрагментов, причем довольно грубо. Вероятность их восстановления — меньше трех процентов.  
— То есть, если говорить нормальным языком, ему промыли память и у нас ноль зацепок? Дерьмо.  
Коннор опирается поясницей о край его стола, глядя перед собой, и Рид в очередной раз задается вопросом, когда все эти жесты и позы стали для Коннора привычными. Кажется, он так по уши в дерьме, что перестал замечать, как летит время.  
Реальность снова начинает размываться, и Гэвин трясет головой, чуть не пропуская движение, которым Коннор наклоняется ближе:  
— Вам нужно лечь. Доктор Уэлш сказал, что после приема таблеток Вы можете почувствовать сонливость, но мне нужно будет будить Вас каждые несколько часов, чтобы проверить состояние. Сейчас все в норме, но ситуация при черепно-мозговых травмах может меняться очень быстро.  
Гэвин бы и рад его послать наслаждаться далеким и крайне занимательным променадом, но с каждой минутой мир становится все мутнее, и даже моргать оказывается сложно, словно он пытается продраться через толщу воды.  
— Утром мне нужен развернутый отчет по всему, что найдут на месте и при вскрытии.или разборе…хуй знает, как правильно, короче внутри этого шизоида.  
Он валится на диван, не потрудившись снять обувь и выбраться из куртки, и закрывает глаза, позволяя темноте затянуть себя.  
Последней мыслью в его голове мелькает наивное предположение, что может хоть так ему удастся хоть немного отдохнуть.  
***  
Коннор будит его по часам, и Рид привычно открывает глаза от ощущения тяжести чужой ладони на своем плече. В первый раз он проваливается обратно сразу же, не успевая толком ничего разглядеть, кроме разве что затемненного стекла, отделяющего кабинет от общего зала, да развернутого на весь экран досье.  
Когда он наконец просыпается окончательно, на столе уже дымится стаканчик с кофе, и бумажный пакет с сэндвичем еще горячий, и Рид уже готовится пошутить о том, что Коннору просто необходимо переквалифицироваться в сиделку, но его нет в кабинете, и острота пропадает зря.  
Он ест, пролистывая отчет — за несколько прошлых дел Коннор понял, в какой форме ему проще получать информацию, и многостраничные отчеты наконец стали больше похожи на что-то, что может быть полезно.  
В голове все еще гулко и как-то размыто, но куда лучше, чем было ночью, и Рид привычно выуживает из сумки в углу кабинета чистую футболку — на той, в которой он сейчас, остались брызги голубой крови и человеческой, его собственной, если память ему не изменяет.  
— Лейтенант?  
Рид, кажется, куда-то выпадает, замерев над сумкой с натянутой на локти футболкой и тупо пялясь в стену, но на оклик оборачивается, разглядывая Коннора несколько мгновений, а потом все же натягивает футболку.  
Ему показалось, или он как-то странно-внимательно на него пялился?  
— Дрочер.  
Коннор вскидывает брови и чуть неловко улыбается, протягивая ему папку с отчетом от технического отдела:  
— Уверен, Вы не совсем правильно поняли ситуацию, лейтенант.  
Рид не успевает ничего ответить только потому, что слишком занят кофе и сэндвичем, но смотрит в ответ выразительно, однако Коннор продолжает, как ни в чем ни бывало.  
— На месте нашли следы красного льда, но сам кристалл обнаружить не удалось. За последний месяц это второй подобный случай — у андроида на месте преступления происходит сбой, там находят следы порошка, но нет ни хозяина, ни самого наркотика. Прошлый случай был в Бриджпорте, но я не нашел никаких упоминаний о том, были ли обнаружены пробелы в памяти у андроида, или нет.  
— Вот дерьмо. Ты хочешь сказать, что эти оба случая могут быть связаны?  
У Коннора чуть растрепанные волосы и белоснежная рубашка, и Гэвину совсем чуть-чуть подспудно хочется ее чем-то испачкать, но это совсем детский сад.  
— С вероятностью в тридцать пять процентов. Я проанализировал дела в нашей картотеке, но отчеты не всегда заполняются….полноценно и исчерпывающе, поэтому есть вероятность, что эти дела просто прошли незамеченными.  
— Охуенно.  
Рид больше всего сейчас хочет просто поехать домой и не ковыряться в очередном «андроиды и всякая херня» дерьме, но теперь сраный мир такой — преступления, связанные с получившими вдруг права андроидами стали едва ли не такими же частыми, как когда-то были мелкие кражи.  
Его повышению в отделе никто особо был не рад, но Рид разделял их чувства — лейтенанта, он, в отличии от многих, получил не за красивые глаза или умение правильно припасть к чужому очку, а за умение действовать быстро и результативно, даже там, где дерьма по колено и сверху хлещет.  
— Собирай людей, нужно копать дальше и следить, не всплывет ли что-то похожее. И передай информацию по всем штатам, если меня не подводит моя интуиция и те дерьмовые сериалы, которые я смотрел пока по телику крутили не совсем конченную херню — здесь может быть что-то очень масштабное.  
— Согласен, лейтенант. Я соберу всех.  
У Коннора снова это выражение лица — словно он собирается что-то сказать, но не может подобрать подходящих слов, и Рид показательно надевает наушники. Что бы тот не собирался ляпнуть, выслушивать это все он не собирался.  
Особенно если он прав, и Коннор все-таки решил потребовать объяснений за то, что произошло несколько недель назад, и что они так старательно игнорировали.


	2. Chapter 2

Месяц назад.  
Шов под лопаткой чешется так, что Гэвин всерьез подумывает пойти и обтереться об косяк спиной, как кот, и будь что будет.  
Левая рука слушается нехотя, да и болит как скотина, но Рид упрямо перекидывает пузырек с обезболивающим из ладони в ладонь. В прошлый раз, когда его ранили на вызове, ему пришлось проторчать дома две недели, и к концу второй он готов был начать по потолку бегать, лишь бы как-то скрасить вынужденное безделье. На этот раз его непрошенный отпуск подходил к концу куда быстрее, но на потолок залезть все равно хотелось исправно.  
В гостиной темно, и мелькающие на экране телевизора картинки отдаются пульсацией куда-то в макушку, заставляя то и дело щурится, и Рид прикрывает глаза ладонью.  
Ему хочется выпить, хорошенько подраться и наконец вернуться в отдел, к бесконечной череде дерьма, которое так и лезет со всех щелей с тех пор, как началась вся эта херня с андроидами и революцией.  
По хорошему ему бы сгрести в мусор полупустую коробку от пиццы, собрать грязные чашки в мойку и отправиться в постель, но вместо этого он продолжает крутить пузырек в пальцах.  
Стук в дверь отдается вспышками боли в левом виске, и Рид привычно прихватывает пистолет с журнального столика, отзываясь из коридора:  
— Хули надо?  
Не то, чтобы у него часто были гости, не сулящие проблем. Нет, он знал, на что шел, снимая квартиру в таком дерьмовом районе, но до отдела отсюда было всего ничего, да и вид из окон спальни был не на блеклые многоэтажки, а на узкую полосу неухоженного сквера, так что он готов был мириться с разношерстной и не внушающей доверия публикой.  
— Лейтенант? Это Коннор. Фаулер отдал мне распоряжение ввести вас в курс дела. Я могу войти?  
Гэвин с трудом подавляет желание ответить «нет», ставит пистолет на предохранитель и распахивает дверь.  
У Коннора мелкие брызги дождя на лбу и скулах и спокойный, внимательный взгляд, и Рид хмыкает, скрещивая руки на груди, старательно игнорируя тянущий дискомфорт в области шва. Как кто-то вообще может выглядеть настолько похожим на человека, им не являясь? Коннор скользит по нему взглядом, ритмично мигая диодом, и чуть склоняет голову к плечу каким-то птичьим жестом.  
— Вам стоит временно прервать прием обезболивающих, лейтенант, концентрация действующих веществ в вашей крови достигла допустимого максимума.  
— А ты у нас еще и в доктора подался? Рассказывай, что должен, и вали, я на твою рожу еще в свободное от работы время не любовался.  
Коннор на фоне его квартиры выглядит, как вылизанная тачка на свалке, и Рид закрывает за собой дверь, пинком отправляя хрен знает сколько дней стоящий пакет с мусором в угол.  
— Новые данные поступили несколько часов назад. То дело, над которым Вы работали, оказалось связано с группировкой, которая ранее уже попадала в наше поле зрения в связи с незаконной торговлей биокомпонентами.  
Коннор рассказывает складно, но чертовски монотонно, и Рид убирает пистолет в кобуру на столе, прежде чем кивнуть на диван:  
— Садись и показывай. Они наконец научились нормально собирать аналитику?  
Коннор улыбается, быстро и как-то неуверенно, и открывает доступ к базе улик, развернув планшет в его сторону.  
— Результативность все еще далека от необходимой, но прогресс уже есть.  
— Сначала я сам посмотрю, если будут вопросы — спрошу, так что не пизди мне тут над ухом пока я во всем этом дерьме попытаюсь разобраться.  
Улик и перекрестных связей между тремя делами за последний год оказывается действительно много, и картинка вырисовывается не самая приятная. У них под самым носом уже не первый год на всех парах работает самый настоящий черный рынок биокомпонентов, и хрен знает, сколько народу в этот синдикат может быть втянуто.  
— Два вопроса. Если они тащат компоненты из Киберлайф, то почему никто еще не поднял ор по этому поводу? И второй — если они не из Киберлайф, то откуда, черт побери? Не со свалки же они тащат это все, тут половина из перечисленного — это новейшие разработки и прототипы.  
Коннор выглядит сосредоточенным, и Рид несколько мгновений разглядывает его лицо, очерченное блеклым светом экрана, и отводит взгляд, возвращаясь к данным на планшете.  
— Мы можем сделать запрос в Киберлайф, лейтенант, и получить ответ на Ваш вопрос из первых рук.  
— Займись. И ты реально думаешь, что я буду читать триста листов отчета? Я что, похож на того, кому нечем заняться? Кратко и по делу, давай, нахрена тебе столько железного дерьма в мозгах, если ты его не используешь?  
Рид сползает ниже по спинке дивана, чувствуя, как обезболивающее наконец начинает действовать, оборачиваясь вокруг пеленой, и сталкивается коленом с бедром Коннора.  
У него ясный, ритмичный голос, и Гэвин закрывает глаза, чувствуя, как мир окончательно размывается, стираясь темнотой, и Рид успевает поймать ускользающую мысль о том, что он в духе самых дерьмовых мыльных опер только что отрубился, ткнувшись щекой в чужое плечо, обтянутое идиотской формой.  
Когда он открывает глаза, за окнами уже светает, выключенный телевизор отражает его растрепанные волосы и заспанное лицо, а ряд вымытых кружек на кухонной стойке выглядит, как предложение мира. Как и наброшенный на него плед и полное отсутствие в его квартире каких-либо ходячих занудных прототипов.  
Планшет мигает алым, оповещая о голосом сообщении, и Рид включает его, прежде чем включить холодную воду в душе на максимум.  
— Лейтенант, я составил короткую форму отчета, она выгружена в вашу личную папку. Сообщите о дате своего выхода на работу заблаговременно, чтобы отдел аналитики подготовил более подробный разбор теоретических участников группировки.  
— А жопу тебе не вылизать?  
Рид бормочет под нос, запрокидывая голову под ледяной душ, и не сдержавшись ухмыляется, замечая, что из коридора исчезли пакеты с мусором.  
А жизнь начинает налаживаться.  
***  
Их первый совместный вызов — “ дом много лет пустует, но мы слышали оттуда странные звуки, и Фрэнк, андроид, сказал что обнаружил на дорожке следы тириума» и бла бла бла.  
В квартире на втором этаже дома не просто воняет — там буквально смердит гнилостно-сладким, и Гэвин морщится, с трудом подавляя бессознательный рывок ладони к лицу. Идиотские рефлексы, и засранец-везунчик Коннор, которому вообще не обязательно дышать. Интересно, что здесь успело сдохнуть?  
— Сделай менее довольную морду и вызови подкрепление, что-то мне подсказывает, что эти говнюки скорее всего еще здесь.  
Он замечает пустые упаковки голубой крови и фрагменты, кажется, руки и стенки брюшины, и обходит их по кривой, чтобы не затоптать возможные следы.  
Коннор опускается рядом с этой импровизированной свалкой, и Гэвин закатывает глаза, прислонившись плечом к стене и не отводя взгляда от коридора.  
Квартира большая — скорее несколько совмещенных, объединенных общим, длинным как кишка коридором, и Рид прижимает фонарик к пистолету, осторожно переступая по вздувшемуся линолейуму.  
— Сраное дерьмо, тут темно как в…  
Он даже договорить не успевает, замечает лишь, как разлетается в щепки косяк рядом с его плечом, и тут же откатывается в приоткрытую дверь, припадая на колено, чтобы уйти с линии выстрела.  
— Коннор! Уберись нахрен из коридора!  
Мешанина дверей и ебучий изогнутый коридор, но у него есть отличное, охренительное преимущество, которое пялится на него через дверной проем напротив:  
— Давай, скажи мне, куда стрелять, это ты у нас здесь сраный сканер, который видит через стены!  
— На четыре часа, нижний угол!  
Коннор выворачивает запястье, показывая правильный угол, и Гэвин стреляет не переспрашивая — если уж их андроид облажался с расчетами, то у него шансов угадать точно нет. Звук падающего тела звучит чертовски обнадеживающе, как и звук приближающихся сирен, и Гэвин высовывается в коридор, не отводя пистолета от изгиба вдалеке, затянутого темнотой.  
— Иди встречай подкрепление.  
— Лейтенант…  
— Пошел нахер куда отправили, мы эту квартиру с третьего раза нашли только, тут ебучий лабиринт.  
Коннор уходит, и Рид остается один, окруженный скрипом старого дома, темнотой и звуком своего дыхания. Мир в такие моменты обычно до болезненного четкий и яркий, словно он сожрал какой-то стимулятор, который никак не отпустит.  
Он слышит тяжелые шаги группы захвата этажом ниже, и едва не спускает курок, когда Коннор едва ощутимо касается его плеча.  
— Я просканировал периметр, лейтенант, остальные ушли за несколько часов до нашего прибытия. Я могу отследить их, если это необходимо.  
Рид переворачивает тело убитого ногой, разглядывая аккуратное входное отверстие посреди лба и мелкие брызги тириума вокруг.  
— И какого хера тебе не выдают оружие на выезды?  
— По правилам безопасности…  
— Это был риторический вопрос, ты как сраный голосовой поиск гугла. Идем, если их можно отследить, нам лучше выдвигаться прямо сейчас, пару часов — охуенная фора, если на то пошло, и мы скорее всего нихера не найдем.  
Группа захвата дает им добро выдвигаться, настоятельно советуя все же вызвать поддержку с воздуха, и оцепляет периметр, на случай, если кто-то из беглецов решит вернуться.  
Рид бросает ключи от машины Коннору, ныряя на пассажирское сиденье, и наклоняется к нему через приоткрытое окно, поймав край его идиотского галстука:  
— Постарайся не сбивать старушек и не въебать нас в столб.  
Рид щелкает по кнопке включения мигалки и жмурится, когда вспышка бьет по глазам — без нее, конечно, было бы тише и незаметнее, но хрен там, что они смогут проскочить забитые машинами улицы в половину шестого вечера в пятницу.  
Коннор несколько мгновений моргает сосредоточенно, прежде чем устроиться за рулем и повернуть ключ в зажигании, и Гэвин хмыкает, откровенно веселясь:  
— Ты что, правила дорожного движения обновлял?  
— Можно сформулировать и так. Информацию о пробках и карту местности я актуализирую в реальном времени, но отдельные отрезки маршрута могут быть пешеходными.  
Рид приподнимает бровь и упирается ладонью в приборную панель, удерживая себя от тесного знакомства с ней лицом, когда Коннор невозмутимо разворачивается через две полосы, вывернув руль.  
— Вам стоит пристегнуться, чтобы избежать травм во время движения.  
— А тебе все еще стоит постараться нас не угробить.  
След ведет к югу, через самый дерьмовый район Детройта — полуразрушенные промышленные склады и свалки, перемежающиеся заброшенными домами, разбитая дорога и черт знает кто, обитающий во всей этой полусгнившей роскоши.  
Коннор сбрасывает скорость, наклоняясь ближе к стеклу, и Рид усилием воли расслабляет напряженные плечи, вырубая мигалку.  
— Сколько их?  
— Двое. Модели не определяются, я отправил данные в Киберлайф, но ответа от них еще не поступило.  
— То есть ты такие не знаешь?  
У Коннора сосредоточенный взгляд и упрямая морщинка между бровей, и Рид разворачивается к нему, разглядывая.  
Сраная журнальная обложка, даже сейчас.  
— Вон там!  
Коннор выворачивает руль резко, машину чуть подбрасывает на разбитой дороге, и Рид отстегивается, на ходу распахивая дверь:  
— Паркуй машину и пошли, мне кажется я что-то видел.  
Вызов поддержке с воздуха он отправляет еще из машины, и, прежде чем зайти в дом, задирает голову, прислушиваясь. Проебать вертолеты не так просто, как показывают в тупых боевиках, но дожидаться их у них определенно нет времени.  
Дом выглядит как дерьмо, и Рид привычно уже прижимает фонарик к пистолету, разглядывая обрушенные перекрытия и старательно обходя дыры в полу.  
— Видишь что-нибудь?  
— Следы есть, и не только их. Я покажу.  
Коннор присылает ему скриншот, и Рид достает телефон свободной рукой и замирает на середине шага, разглядывая мешанину следов вокруг, наслоившихся друг на друга.  
— - Выглядит, словно тут было сраное паломничество или распродажа.  
— Они все ведут в одну сторону, лейтенант. И все принадлежат разным моделям, судя по поверхностному анализу. Утечка тириума незначительная, но двум из пяти следов как раз несколько часов, что соответствует данным из квартиры.  
Пол под ним трещит, прогибаясь, и Рид замедляется, делая шаги медленнее и осторожнее, и оборачивается к идущему следом Коннору:  
— Итак? Что за дерьмо здесь происходит?  
Коннор скользит взглядом вокруг, сканируя, анализируя, и неожиданно опускается на колени одним плавным движением, настолько неожиданным, что Рид замирает, приподняв брови:  
— Ты чего?  
— Я знаю, зачем они здесь.  
Коннор разгребает ладонями разбитые доски пола, не поднимая головы, и рапортует:  
— Подвал здесь практически герметичен, огромный бетонный резервуар. Они приходили сюда для деактивации, и никто не обратил на это внимание, потому что весь квартал пустует — ни бездомных, ни попрошаек.  
Рид встает на колени напротив него, и наклоняется к расщелине в полу, просовывая фонарик между досок, и едва не сталкивается лбом с замершим напротив Коннором.  
— Ебучая срань.  
— Абсолютно согласен, лейтенант.  
Рид хмыкает, не отводя взгляда от груды изломанных под странными углами тел внизу, и качает головой, поймав взгляд Коннора, изучающий и внимательный, и Гэвин только сейчас в полной мере осознает, что может рассмотреть свое отражение в его зрачках и то, как тщательно поработали техники Киберлайфа, прорисовывая сраную текстуру кожи на его губах.  
Мысли сбиваются, меняя направление, но Коннор наклоняется ниже, разрывая зрительный контакт, и Рид трясет головой, хмыкает и ведет фонариком, насколько хватает пространства.  
— Аналитики нас возненавидят, добавили мы им работы.  
Кажется, они только что сорвали самый настоящий джекпот — сраную братскую могилу андроидов.  
***  
Душевые в отделении в половину первого ночи пустынные и гулкие, и Рид пинком отправляет перепачканные пылью и грязью джинсы и свитер в шкафчик и босиком идет по прохладному кафелю к кабинкам.  
Восемь тел с примерно идентичными повреждениями, полупустыми чипами и одинаковой припиской «местоположение неизвестно» в архивах Киберлайф.  
Смердит очень громким скандалом, просочись это в прессу, но его все это дерьмо не касается, спасибо и на том, что теперь половина отдела строчит ему письма в духе «лейтенант, взгляните на это дело, нам не помешало бы мнение кого-нибудь, кто разбирается во всех этих андроидских штуках».  
Рид выкручивает горячую воду на максимум и прижимает ладони к стене, подставляя макушку под душ, усилием воли расслабляя мышцы и переводя дыхание.  
Ему бы пожрать наконец и поспать хоть пару часов, но нужно разгребать поступающую каждые десять минут информацию, потому что у них прямо под носом происходит какое-то дерьмо.  
Возбуждение накатывает волной, мешаясь с усталостью, и Рид хмыкает, привычно проводя пальцами вдоль члена. Если заебаться достаточно сильно, организм начинает сам диктовать, когда пришло время для того, чтобы хоть вот так сбросить напряжение, и Рид не настолько идиот, чтобы с ним спорить.  
Возбуждение становится острее, стоит ему ускорить движение пальцев, да и картинки перед внутренним взором одна лучше другой, если забыть о том, кому принадлежат сухие, бледные губы и влажная от дождя кожа. Хрен знает, почему он все никак не может выкинуть эти моменты из головы. И как легко забыть, что перед ним не человек, а сраная машина.  
«Это как на телефон дрочить, ну»  
Рид смеется вслух, срываясь на стон, не скрываясь, пользуясь тем, что в отделе в это время человек десять от силы, и вряд ли кому-то из них потребуются душевые прямо сейчас.  
Кончики пальцев покалывает, и Рид утыкается лбом в стену, зажмуривается, ускоряя движения, и слышит, как хлопает входная дверь. Первое правило общих душевых — тебе абсолютно точно не нужно столько лишней информации, так что смотри под ноги и пиздуй дальше, так что прерываться, в общем-то, смысла нет.  
Когда Рид оборачивается через плечо в сторону внезапно затихших шагов, Коннор едва заметно отшатывается назад, словно не зная, что именно стоит сделать в подобной ситуации. Не заложили разработчики ему реакции на случай «твой коллега дрочит в душе»?  
У Коннора темные глаза и ярко мигающий желтым диод, и Рид не успевает себя остановить, разворачивается, прижимаясь лопатками к стене, чуть разворачивает ладонь, открывая больший обзор, не отводя взгляда от замершего по стойке смирно в дверях андроида.  
Не то, чтобы ему нравилось, когда за ним наблюдают, но кончает он в этот раз чертовски быстро.  
— Что надо?  
Рид подставляет ладонь под воду, смывая сперму с ладони, и с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не спросить «проанализировать не хочешь?». Определенно, он пока не настолько двинулся.  
— Пришли отчеты о вскрытии, я проанализировал полученную информацию и в ней есть совпадения.  
Рид проходит мимо него, умышленно цепляя плечом — полотенце он с собой, конечно, прихватить не додумался, но еще десять минут назад променад с членом наперевес не имел бы зрителей.  
Коннор все еще частит желтым светом диода, не отводя взгляд, и Рид замирает напротив, ухмыляясь:  
— Нравится наблюдать, извращенец?  
— Я не думал, что помешаю, лейтенант.  
— А ты и не помешал.  
У Коннора внимательный, напряженный взгляд, быстро скользнувший по нему снизу вверх, и Рид натягивает белье, отвернувшись к шкафчику, и застывает, чувствуя короткое прикосновение прохладных пальцев ко все еще не до конца зажившему шраму там, под левой лопаткой.  
Коннор делает шаг назад до того, как Рид успевает сформулировать что-то кроме «какого хера», которое так и не успевает озвучить, и кивает в ответ на:  
— Я буду ждать в кабинете, лейтенант.  
Пиздец постепенно набирал доселе неведомый размах.  
И Рид дает себе мысленное обещание поинтересоваться у Коннора потом, не сделал ли он себе пару скриншотов на память, и не может перестать улыбаться при мысли о том, какое выражение лица ждет его в ответ.


	3. Chapter 3

У Коннора в полумраке огромные, темные провалы зрачков, и Рид сжимает ладонь в его волосах, притягивает ближе, чувствуя рассеянное тепло дыхания на своих губах, прежде чем скользнуть языком в его рот.  
Коннор выдыхает, отвечает, зеркалит движения, вот они, плюсы самообучения, и Рид проводит губами по его шее, сжимая зубы там, где так реалистично колотится пульс под кожей.  
Если он скажет, Коннор может оставить след алеть на коже, совсем как настоящий.  
У него тяжелые, теплые ладони, и Рид послушно раздвигает колени, запрокидывает голову, упираясь затылком в матрац, подаваясь ближе к скользнувшим под белье пальцам.  
— Так?  
У Коннора непривычные бархатистые нотки в глубине голоса, и Рид выдыхает в его висок, сжимая ладонями плечи:  
— Да.  
Коннор методичный и горячий, настолько, что кажется обжигающим под ладонями, и Рид трется об него всем телом, сжимает пальцы в растрепанных волосах на его загривке и тянет к себе, целует, сбиваясь в стоны, потому что ощущений слишком много, особенно когда Коннор сжимает пальцы плотным кольцом под самой головкой, с нажимом проходясь по выступающей вене.  
«Интересно, а его вырубит как комп, если он перегреется?» — мелькает у него в голове, но мысли теряются, смытые ощущениями.  
Оргазм накатывает яркой вспышкой под плотно сомкнутыми веками, и Рид распахивает глаза под назойливый ритм басов рингтона из заброшенного под кровать телефона.  
— Ебанный пиздец.  
Гэвин валится обратно на постель, прижимая ладонь к пульсирующей мигренью голове, и тянется за полупустой и наверняка выдохшейся бутылкой воды. Нет, эротические сны для него, само собой, не в новинку, хоть первенство однозначно у дерьмовых, липких кошмаров. Но сны, в которых Коннор дрочит ему так, словно только для того и делался — ебучий сюрприз.  
Рид свешивается с кровати, пережидая головокружение, и тянется за телефоном.  
— Да?  
— Я уже в пути, лейтенант, Киберлайф открыл мне доступ к архивам, связанным с прототипами и экспериментальными моделями, но Вам и остальному персоналу будет необходимо подписать соответствующие документы о неразглашении, прежде чем я смогу озвучить данную информацию.  
— Я выдвигаюсь. Зайди в отдел снабжения и жди меня, я буду часа через пол.  
— Как скажете.  
Если представить, что это ответ на совсем другие слова, утро становится относительно сносным, и Рид стонет, все же заставляя себя выбраться из постели. У его отражения темные синяки под глазами и все оттенки багрового и синего на скуле, благо, хоть говорить и двигать челюстью получается без особого дискомфорта.  
А впереди долгий, долгий день.  
***  
В отделении его встречает привычная суета и очередной приступ мигрени — яркие лампы бьют по глазам, и Рид вскидывает ладонь, прерывая обращенную в свою сторону заготовленную речь одного из новичков.  
— Все потом, через сорок минут будет общее собрание.  
В отделе снабжения приятный полумрак, и голос Коннора звучит мягко и глухо из-за плотно закрытой двери, и Рид сбавляет шаг, собираясь с мыслями. Сначала работа — потом размышления о том, стал бы Коннор так охренительно горячо выдыхать в его шею, как в этом идиотском сне.  
— Джен? Нам бы форму подобрать, что-нибудь, что подойдет для перестрелки больше понтовых шмоток из Киберлайф.  
Коннор улыбается ему, обернувшись на шум открывшейся двери, и Рид практически готов признать, что это запрещенный прием — все эти ямочки и искры в глазах, словно он на самом деле рад его видеть.  
Программа имитации, которой так хочется поверить.  
— Стандартную? Или что-то специальное?  
— Давай что есть — один хрен лучше, чем под пули лезть как есть.  
— Сейчас соображу.  
Коннор смотрит на него снизу вверх, и Рид прислоняется к стене напротив, щелкая крышкой флакона с таблетками, горько ложащимися на язык.  
— Как Ваше самочувствие, лейтенант?  
В голове мутно от таблеток и недосыпа, да и кровоподтек на скуле добавляет ощущений, и Рид приподнимает брови, переступает на месте, глядя на Коннора в ответ, и хмыкает:  
— Что, анализатор отказывать начал?  
Коннор чуть улыбается, дергает уголком рта, не поддаваясь на провокацию, и резюмирует, складывая ладони на коленях:  
— Если мои данные верны, то Вам требуется еще шесть часов сна и крем от кровоподтеков.  
Рид смеется — ничего не может с собой сделать, слишком уж непривычно слышать, как Коннор осваивается с сарказмом — и качает головой, поднимая ладони.  
— Туше.  
Коннор облизывает губы — быстрый, наверняка тщательно просчитанный в глубине его электронных мозгов жест, но попадает прямо в цель, и Рид сжимает пальцами его подбородок, заставляя задрать голову так, что человеку стало бы дискомфортно.  
Под неяркими лампами склада у Коннора теплые, внимательные глаза и едва заметные тени под глазами, и Рид целует его, не успев до конца осознать, что именно он, черт побери, делает.  
Можно обвинить в этом что угодно — усталость, таблетки или его собственный идиотизм, но потом, все потом, когда мысли не будут заняты яркими, острыми ощущениями.  
У Коннора сухие, горячие губы, а дыхание практически не чувствуется, словно тот на мгновение забыл, что ему все еще нужно имитировать необходимость в кислороде, но Риду, в общем-то, плевать, потому что это оказывается несравнимо лучше чем все, что ему когда-либо снилось.  
Он отодвигается за мгновение до того, как Джен распахивает двери со склада, и Рид всеми силами старается смотреть куда угодно, кроме лихорадочного мигающего ярко-желтым диодом андроида, замершего без единого движения.  
— Вот, попробуйте вот это — здесь полный комплект, который мы стандартно выдаем группе захвата.  
Рид кивает ему сначала на стопку вещей, потом — на закуток в углу склада, отделенный коробками, и идет следом.  
— Переодевайся. Прости, раздевалок для андроидов у нас не предусмотрено.  
— Лейтенант, я могу задать вопрос?  
Рид прижимается лопатками к стене, глядя, как Коннор осторожно откладывает в сторону форменную куртку и принимается за мелкие пуговицы наглухо застегнутой рубашки.  
Решил устроить допрос по свежим следам?  
— Если я скажу что «нет», ты все равно будешь гнуть свое, так что валяй.  
— Зачем мне потребуется дополнительная защита? В случае, если мое тело окажется повреждено летально, я восстановлюсь в Киберлайфе и смогу снова приступить к работе.  
У Коннора остро выступающие под тонкой тканью рубашки лопатки и мелкая россыпь едва заметных родинок на ключицах, и Рид, наверное, должен бы перестать так пялиться, но не может, потому что Коннор наклоняется, разуваясь и стягивая брюки.  
У него простое черное белье, и Гэвин всеми силами пытается убедить себя, что им руководит исключительно исследовательский интерес, когда он опускает взгляд ниже плотной резинки.  
Вот черт.  
То есть член у него все-таки есть?  
— Лейтенант Рид?  
Гэвин поднимает на него глаза, протягивая сложенные стопкой вещи, и скользит взглядом по изгибу его поясницы, заранее ненавидя себя за это, потому что теперь он отлично знает, что увидит в следующем же тягучем и чертовски ярком сне.  
— Тебе нужна нормальная униформа, потому что нам предстоит пересечь пару штатов, мне пришел ответ из Бриджпорта по поводу того дела с удаленными фрагментами памяти, выезжаем завтра. У них есть данные еще из двух городов, так что если тебя подстрелят, после реактивации я могу уже насвистывать на том свете, а тебе придется пересечь еще парочку штатов, чтобы найти мой не самый приятный на вид труп. Так что в наших же интересах, чтобы ты не был выведен из строя посреди операции.  
Коннору идет черный — заставляет его выглядеть куда более внушительным и опасным, и Рид сдается, делает два шага ближе, и берется за ремни и застежки, усаживая кобуру на правильное место:  
— Пойдет. Лучше, чем та херня, в которой ты обычно суешься под пули.  
У Коннора чуть растрепанные от переодевания волосы, и Рид хмыкает:  
— Собирай шмотки, переодевайся и в комнату для совещаний, нам нужно собрать максимум информации, прежде чем мы потащимся надоедать полиции в Коннектикуте.  
***  
Когда за окнами наконец начинает темнеть, Рид всерьез разрывается между желанием приложиться к виски и нарваться на драку, лишь бы сбросить это идиотское напряжение.  
Фотографии, веером разложенные на столе, кажутся импрессионистской мазней из белого и голубого, с редкими вкраплениями серого невзрачного фона на заднем плане, и Рид сгребает их в одну кучу, давая глазам отдых.  
Ему андроидские кишки еще всю следующую неделю разглядывать, пытаясь связать воедино разбросанные по стране идентичные случаи, и сейчас ему меньше всего хочется думать обо всем этом дерьме.  
Он откидывается на спинку кресла, прикрывая глаза, и потягивается, пытаясь прогнать тянущее напряжение, так привычно поселившееся между лопаток в последние дни, и, само собой, нихрена это не помогает.  
— Я думал Вы уже ушли, лейтенант.  
— Если ты планируешь называть меня”лейтенант» мне всю дорогу в сраный Бриджпорт, я выкину тебя из машины.  
Коннор чуть улыбается, быстрой улыбкой, которую так легко пропустить, если отвести взгляд хоть на мгновение, и Рид оправдывается перед самим собой скорее по привычке.  
— Не планирую.  
Коннор разглядывает его, привычно уже считывая, анализируя хрен знает какую там информацию о нем, и Гэвин всерьез задумывается, в какой момент раздражение в ответ на очередное «сканирование» сменилось терпеливым ожиданием, пока Коннор наконец отведет взгляд.  
— Я отправил запросы во все отделения и архивы, которые нам понадобятся, несколько из них дали мне авторизацию для доступа к интересующим нас делам, однако от архива в Толедо пока нет никакой информации.  
— Ага, окей.  
Коннор наклоняет голову к плечу тем самым, «сейчас я задам вопрос, который тебе не понравится» движением, и Рид не успевает придумать, что бы сказать на опережение.  
— Гэвин?  
Рид практически готов признать, что сам своими же руками усугубил ситуацию, но Коннор продолжает, не давая ему возможности для слишком уж глубокой рефлексии:  
— Мое сопровождение позволит сделать поездку более эффективной, но я не хотел бы стать…отвлекающим фактором.  
Рид всерьез размышляет несколько мгновений, сколько выговоров и штрафов ему будет стоить порча дорогостоящего прототипа ходячей занозы в заднице, и наклоняется к нему ближе:  
— Отвлекающим фактором?  
Коннор разглядывает его в ответ, не отводя взгляд, и поясняет, поправляя сбившийся манжет рубашки:  
— По статистике, влечение к коллеге по работе в связанных с риском для жизни  
профессиях может послужить отвлекающим фактором в стрессовых ситуациях. Твои недавние действия…  
— Не имели никакого отношения к влечению. Не представляю, у кого может встать на ходячий модифицированный смартфон.  
У Коннора мерно мерцающий голубым диод и спокойный взгляд, и Рид откидывается на спинку стула, чувствуя все более и более крепнущее желание хорошенько надраться, добравшись домой.  
Рид встает, натягивая куртку, и ухмыляется, не желая оставлять контроль на чужой стороне. Лучшая защита это нападение, ха?  
— Уверен, что я не стану для тебя отвлекающим фактором? Мало ли, что там в твоих андроидских мозгах успело за это время произойти.  
— Мои приоритеты предельно просты, и сохранность твоей жизни в них присутствует, ровно как и успешное завершение расследования.  
— Это не ответ.  
Коннор касается его лица ладонью — целой, не затянутой кровоподтеком щеки, и Рид слабовольно думает, что ему бы переломать эти прохладные пальцы, чтобы не усугублять тот пиздец, в который медленно начала превращаться его жизнь, но желание просто остаться на месте, чувствуя тепло чужой ладони оказывается сильнее.  
— Человеческая способность испытывать привязанности все еще остается за пределами моего восприятия. Я не испытываю влечения в том смысле, который вы в него вкладываете.  
— Избавь меня от подробностей.  
Рид отодвигается, делает шаг назад, разрывая прикосновение, и Коннор ловит его взгляд из-под растрепанной челки, чуть улыбаясь уголком губ:  
— Я заеду в половину седьмого.  
— Только давай без цветов и вина, меня это дерьмо не впечатляет.  
Коннор выглядит задумчивым и погруженным в очередную аналитику, и Рид чувствует непреодолимое желание сделать какую-нибудь глупость, чтобы разрушить четкий строй выводов и данных.  
Идиотское, идиотское желание.  
Но оно куда лучше, чем желание повторить тот быстрый, смазанный поцелуй, затянутый пеленой мигрени и флером обезболивающих.


	4. Chapter 4

Проезжающие мимо дома машины с шумом разбивают поверхность собравшихся после недавнего дождя луж, и Гэвин разглядывает, как по потолку то и дело скользят отсветы фар.  
Ему бы нужно поспать, отдохнуть наконец без снотворного и обезболивающих, но вместо этого он смотрит сраное светопредставление в коконе из сбившихся простыней, чувствуя, как подживающий кровоподтек то и дело отзывается тянущим ощущением под кожей.  
Он поцеловал Коннора.  
Насколько далеко его крыша успела уехать, а он и не заметил?  
У его отражения в зеркале темные глаза и бледные губы, и Рид выдыхает, вглядывается в глубину собственных зрачков, сам до конца не уверенный, что пытается там найти.  
Одно кристально ясно — насиловать себя дальше просто нет смысла, уснуть все равно не выйдет, а баночка со снотворным услужливо просвечивает пустотой внутри.  
На улице ему привычно становится легче, порывы ветра забираются под куртку и треплют волосы, вышибая из головы все идиотские мысли, оставляя привычную уже усталость.  
Он возвращается в отделение, поймав попутное такси с очередным «Доброй ночи, сэр! Назовите бла бла бла» андроидом за рулем, и устраивается на заднем сиденье, пристроив сумку у бедра.  
Мимо мелькают черные провалы окон, яркие пятна фонарей и редкие в половину второго ночи прохожие, и Гэвин сползает ниже по сиденью, откидывая голову на спинку кресла, и закрывает глаза.  
В отделении в это время ночи пустынно — несколько человек из числа тех, кто принимает срочные вызовы да парочка патрульных, и Рид кивает в ответ на приветствия и проходит через все здание, не задумываясь прикладывая карту к назойливо мигающим красным терминалам у дверей.  
Совсем как ярко алые, быстрые вспышки диода Коннора, когда он замер, внимательно глядя в ответ.  
Рид пинком отправляет сумку в шкафчик и сдергивает свитер вместе с футболкой, прежде чем взяться за бинты.  
На кой-еще хер в отделении нужен тренировочный зал, как ни для того, чтобы выколотить из себя душу когда окончательно начинает ехать крыша?  
Если сосредоточиться только на ударах и правильной стойке, то мир вокруг вскоре размывается, оставляя звенящую пустоту в голове, и это ощущается как ебучее благословение.  
Можно даже почувствовать себя чуточку живым.  
— У тебя очень занимательное представление об отдыхе.  
Коннор стоит, прижавшись лопатками к стене и расслабленно опустив руки вдоль тела, и Рид проводит предплечьем по лбу, чтобы влажные волосы перестали лезть в глаза, и хмыкает:  
— «Занимательное»? Ты что, скачал себе словарь выебонистой лексики?  
— О, нет, в этом нет необходимости. У меня есть доступ ко всем словарям в удаленном варианте. Urban Dictionary, например, в некоторых ситуациях просто незаменим.  
Гэвин смеется, коротко, но искренне, и затягивает бинт сильнее, фиксируя запястье.  
— Давай, присоединяйся. Груша не дает сдачи, так что скакать вокруг нее быстро надоедает.  
Это непривычно — видеть Коннора в чем-то помимо его обычной формы, но простые темные тренировочные штаны и футболка выглядят слишком по-домашнему, и Рид приподнимает брови:  
— У тебя в отделении что, докстанция где-то в подсобке?  
Коннор улыбается, быстро и едва заметно, и поднимает руки, вставая в стойку.  
— Можно выразиться и так. Ты же понимаешь, что спарринга на равных у нас не выйдет?  
Рид бьет первым, не дожидаясь конца фразы, и тут же отшатывается обратно, едва успевая уклониться от чертовски быстрого хука слева. Вот говнюк, знает же, что левая сторона после того проклятого огнестрела у него все еще не восстановилась полностью.  
— Без своей «аналитики» ты бы меня даже пальцем не достал бы.  
Коннор выбирает время для удара быстро, с ходу, заставляя уйти в глухую оборону, и Рид быстро перекатывается, уходит с линии удара, толкая под колено и в бок, заставляя потерять равновесие.  
Под коленями пронзительно скрипит мат, и Гэвин незаметно для себя оказывается лежащим на спине, надежно зафиксированным чужим локтем, прижатым к горлу.  
Он стучит ладонью по полу, и Коннор встает на ноги плавным быстрым движением, и Рид хмыкает, прежде чем сжать протянутую ладонь:  
— Когда ты пытаешься мной полы протереть у тебя грациознее получается, а то обычно ходишь, как на штырь задницей сел.  
Коннор сжимает его пальцы, помогая встать на ноги, и улыбается:  
— Такое поведение быстрее помогает людям, связанных со мной рабочими отношениями открыться мне и начать проявлять желание сотрудничать. Во время рукопашной мало когда требуется…сотрудничество.  
Рид переводит дыхание, старательно игнорируя накатившее головокружение — просто ебанный недосып — и снова встает в стойку.  
У Коннора темный, внимательный взгляд, цепко скользящий по его лицу, и он чуть приподнимает бровь:  
— Склонность к саморазрушению — это тревожный признак, Гэвин. Как давно ты был на обязательном психологическом освидетельствовании?  
Рид сдается и бьет первым, так, как научился, кажется, целую вечность назад, когда-то и дело нарывался на драки в барах, грязно, но чертовски эффективно, и Коннор уклоняется, подставляется под очередной удар, прежде чем успевает спрогнозировать его, и Гэвин выдыхает:  
— Хватит болтать.  
Этот раунд длится дольше, но Рид в итоге все равно оказывается проигравшим — прижатым лицом к стене с заломленной за спину рукой, в классическом, как в учебнике, стандартном полицейском захвате.  
— Это нерационально — так старательно доводить себя до предела лишь для того, чтобы избежать каких-то мыслей. Я знаю, что люди склонны к подобному поведению, но это, определенно, не лучший путь выживания, Гэвин.  
У Коннора теплое дыхание, щекотно касающееся его загривка и крепкая хватка, и Рид дергает локтем, всеми силами мечтая оказаться где угодно, но не там, где находится сейчас.  
— Не читай мне лекции.  
Адреналин закипает в крови, щедро подкормленный дракой и злостью, но Коннор выдыхает шумно, разворачивает его, действует на опережение, наклоняясь ниже.  
Целуется он как-то заученно, но с энтузиазмом, и Рид отвечает, сжимает наконец свободной ладонью его загривок, притягивая ближе к себе, и целует глубже, резче, пуская в ход зубы.  
Ничем не хуже, чем пытаться отмудохать друг друга на ринге, если так подумать.  
Встает у него как в самые паршивые подростковые годы, когда даже повода не нужно было, и Гэвин тянется за ладонью Коннора, сжимает, тянет к паху, показывая, где и как дотронуться.  
И не давая себе даже шанса задуматься и осознать, что именно и с кем он, черт побери, делает.  
Слава всем ебучим микросхемам в его мозгу, Коннор схватывает на лету, запускает ладонь под штаны и белье, сжимая пальцы вокруг члена, и Рид выдыхает, утыкаясь лбом в его плечо:  
— Ага, вот так, чуть сильнее только.  
Коннор опускает взгляд, из-под ресниц разглядывая движения собственной ладони, а Гэвин не может перестать разглядывать его лицо — слишком уж растерянное и непривычное выражение у него сейчас.  
Не похоже на результаты выдачи по запросу «дрочка», хах?  
Коннор тянется к нему сам, целует снова, сжимая кольцо пальцев под самой головкой сильнее, так, что Гэвин невольно вскидывает бедра, толкается ближе, стремясь продлить прикосновение.  
— Аналитика?  
Коннор коротко смеется, проводит по губам сухим языком — очередной ебучий запрограммированный жест — и пожимает плечами:  
— Очень помогает успешно выполнять разноплановые задачи.  
Гэвин смеется, но срывается в стон, когда Коннор ускоряет размашистые и чертовски правильные движения ладони, и вцепляется в его плечи, чувствуя подкатывающий оргазм.  
У Коннора все еще растерянно-задумчивое лицо, и Рид опирается лопатками о стену, разглядывая его, и хмыкает:  
— Занимательный способ взаимодействия с напарником. Какой ебанат составил тебе протокол «прижать к стене и отдрочить»?  
Коннор вытирает ладонь об оставленное на краю мата полотенце и стреляет на него взглядом снизу вверх, улыбаясь уголком губ:  
— Самообучение и аналитика ситуации. Но я рад видеть, что мое решение оказалось действенным — у тебя существенно снизился уровень стресса и вырос уровень окситоцина и бета-эндорфинов.  
Рид даже не пытается сделать вид, что не закатывает глаза, и пожимает плечами:  
— Даже не пытайся копаться в моих мозгах, Коннор, твое дело — девианты. Все остальное тебя не касается.  
Коннор разглядывает его уже привычным «я вижу тебя насквозь» взглядом, и Рид толкает двери в раздевалку, не оборачиваясь.  
К черту, нахер все — меньше всего ему сейчас нужны очередные «ты ебнулся, если у тебя встает на сраного андроида» размышления.  
Но отрубается он на узком диване в комнате отдыха, надо признать, моментально.  
***  
Он открывает глаза под едва слышный гул голосов из коридора — шесть утра, отделение начинает оживать и наполняться людьми, а значит нужно встать, содрать с лица вместе с кожей въевшееся уже выражение усталости, наскрести где-то глубоко внутри хоть что-то, даже злость сойдет, и хреначить дальше.  
— Доброе утро.  
У Коннора чуть растрепанные волосы и внимательный взгляд, и Гэвин забирает из его рук стаканчик с кофе, чувствуя, как он тут же обжигает пальцы.  
— Утро. Все готово? Через полчаса выезжаем тогда.  
Коннор кивает, Коннор ничего не говорит и не задает идиотских вопросов, и Гэвин практически готов признать, что ему это нравится.  
Практически.  
***  
Толедо, штат Коннектикут, встречает их проливным дождем и закрытым в половину восьмого утра архивом, и Рид от души высказывает запертой двери все, что думает про ебучее Толедо, дерьмовую погоду и сам факт того, что его работа теперь начала включать в себя еще и подобное дерьмо.  
Коннор разглядывает его, удерживая ладонью зонт, и чуть щурится, совсем по-человечески, когда мелкие брызги долетают до лица:  
— Я отправил запрос в отделение полиции, к которому прикреплен архив, но нам будет логичнее подождать их ответа в машине.  
В салоне тихо бормочет радио, и Рид откидывает спинку пассажирского сиденья, вытягивая ноги и разглядывая залитое водой лобовое стекло.  
Коннор сидит расслабленно, но без единого намека на движение, и Рид чувствует зудящее желание сказать что-нибудь, спровоцировать, выпинать его из машины в ебучие лужи, лишь бы не сидеть в становящейся все более вязкой с каждой минутой тишине.  
— Ты действительно не любишь цветы и вино?  
Рид давится вдохом и садится ровнее, разглядывая его — запомнил, ну надо же.  
— Это была попытка сарказма?  
— О, то есть она была неудачной?  
Коннор улыбается, так, что глаза начинают блестеть и на щеках появляются эти идиотские ямочки, и Рид фыркает, закутываясь в куртку и отворачиваясь к окну, всеми силами пытаясь не улыбаться, и с треском в этом проваливается.  
Ровно как и его попытка не провалиться в тягучую, словно мазут, дрему.  
Сраный недосып.


	5. Chapter 5

Изнутри архив выглядит еще более запущенным, чем снаружи, и Рид прислоняет жетон и удостоверение к затянутому сеткой окошку служащего на входе.  
Спустя бесконечно долгие десять минут (Рид успевает пролистнуть новостную ленту, обнаружить под потолком четырех пауков и порядком взбеситься) служащий выдает им коробку с бумажными делами, и пронзительно скрипучим голосом ввинчивает ему в мозг бесполезные и не особо искренние извинения:  
— В нашем отделе после несчастного случая не осталось электронных вариантов этих дел, только бумажные копии…  
— То есть запись в системе о том, что такое дело было у вас есть, а самого дела нет?  
Коннор звучит и выглядит именно таким, каким Гэвин запомнил его в первую встречу — мистером «совершенство и говнюк в одном лице», и, судя по лицу служащего архива, не он один пришел к такому определению.  
— Оставьте отметку в журнале о получении, когда будете уходить.  
Мужчина оставляет их одних, показательно удалившись куда-то в сторону внутреннего зала архива, и Рид приподнимает бровь, откинув крышку и разглядывая содержимое коробки:  
— Надеюсь, у тебя стоит крутая программа распознавания рукописного текста, а то почерк у офицера эээ Смита просто дерьмо нечитаемое. А может он просто решил расписать ручку.  
Фотографии в деле только подтверждают его подозрения — травмы идентичны, внутренние полости повреждены и имеют следы вскрытия, и Рид коротко толкает склонившегося над бумагами Коннора в плечо:  
— Взгляни.  
Утренний серый свет делает фотографии произведением современного авангардного искусства — мешанина яркого тириума, бледно-серых пластин и белоснежных фрагментов никак не хочет складываться в цельный образ.  
А потом что-то щелкает, встает на место, и Рид не сразу понимает, как мог столько времени не замечать цельную картинку.  
— Коннор? Мне нужно, чтобы ты ответил мне на один вопрос.  
Коннор кивает, откладывает дело на край шаткого столика и опирается о него бедром, скрещивая руки на груди — не иначе от него нахватался все этих поз и жестов.  
— Сколько свободного пространства в квадратных сантиметрах есть у стандартных моделей андроидов в, скажем, области брюшины?  
— Ничтожно мало. Точная цифра будет отличаться…  
Рид наклоняется к нему ближе, ловит взгляд, ухмыляясь криво и чертовски, чертовски довольно, а потом поднимает перед собой фотографии:  
— А сколько свободного пространства останется, если выпотрошить его вот так?  
Коннор скользит взглядом на снимки, и Рид буквально слышит, с каким щелчком в его электронных мозгах складывается та же картинка, что и у него.  
— Их используют как контейнеры для перевозки Красного льда.  
— Бинго. Вот дерьмо.  
Рид на несколько мгновений задумывается, чего чувствует больше — облегчения или мрачного веселья, но решает, что разберется с этим потом, в стерильной тишине гостиничного номера, в очередном витке назойливой беспомощности.  
У них есть работа, наконец есть конкретные зацепки, а значит все остальное может подождать.  
— Я передам отчет в наш отдел и свяжусь с местным отделением.  
— Давай. Мне есть о чем поговорить с тем, кто вел это дело. И на всякий случай намекни Фаулеру, чтобы Аллен и его ребята были наготове — если мы разворошим все здесь, отголоски долетят и до Детройта.  
***  
Они встают в утреннюю пробку на пересечении 475 и 75, и Рид раздраженно тарабанит пальцами по рулю, разглядывая ободранную наклейку на заднем бампере стоящей перед ними машины.  
Если они правы, и дело действительно принимает настолько масштабный оборот, то проблемы начнут прибывать быстрее, чем они будут успевать с ними разбираться. В прошлый раз Хэнк и «Красный лед» накрыли крупную партию и прижали одного из основных поставщиков, но на производителей выйти им так и не удалось.  
Но на этот раз все слишком продуманно и масштабно — участие андроидов, их перепрограммирование, то, сколько времени это все происходило на данный момент…  
— Гэвин?  
Рид едва не бьет по тормозам, слишком погруженный в свои мысли, и приподнимает бровь:  
— Что?  
— Я оповестил наше отделение, и Аллен в известность тоже поставлен.  
— Ты как всплывающее уведомление, блять, вылезаешь в самый неожиданный момент.  
Коннор смеется, и Гэвин не сдержавшись закатывает глаза — когда железка начала понимать юмор, общаться с ним, надо сказать, стало в разы легче.  
— Киберлайф вам что, загружает обновления типа «тупые шутки, над которыми нужно посмеяться»?  
— Не могу сказать за всех, но в моем случае, благодаря усовершенствованной аналитике…  
— Ты зануда, серьезно.  
Они наконец сдвигаются с мертвой точки, чтобы через пару метров застрять, кажется, намертво, и Рид закатывает глаза:  
— Перелезай за руль, я заебался дрочиться в этой ебучей пробке.  
Коннор приподнимает брови, но послушно отстегивается и берется за ручку двери, но через мгновение, словно передумав, перекидывает ногу через ручник, и Рид не скрываясь высказывает все, что он думает про такие акробатические кульбиты.  
Они чудом меняются местами, успев приложиться локтем и затылком о приборную панель, и Рид проводит ладонью по волосам, убирая их с глаз, и откидывает сиденье, наконец нормально вытягивая ноги под истеричный гудок откуда-то сзади.  
Коннор сосредоточенно щурится в зеркало заднего вида, и Рид не может сдержать ухмылку, все еще чувствуя фантомное ощущение прижатых к своему паху чужих бедер.  
Как твистер, только ебанутее?  
— Не думаю, что в отделении нам окажут активное содействие.  
— Согласен. Но начинать все равно придется с них.  
Дождь серой стеной обрушивается на машину, снова скрывая все вокруг, и Рид прикрывает глаза.  
Ебучее Толедо нравится ему все меньше и меньше.  
***  
Свое знакомство с отделением полиции Толедо Рид начинает с «Добрый день, Лейтенант Рид, полиция Детройта, кто тут у вас шарит в том, где надыбать красный лед?», чем, определенно, сразу же заслуживает парочку мрачных взглядов в свою сторону.  
Да и в сторону Коннора неожиданно враждебных взглядов оказывается достаточно, и Рид привычно приподнимает бровь, в ответ, дожидаясь, пока все вернутся к своим делам. Кажется, им тут и правда не рады?  
— Лейтенант Рид? Проходите.  
В гудящей пустоте допросной уютом и благожелательностью и не пахнет, но Гэвин вытягивает ноги и скрещивает руки поперек груди, разглядывая сидящих через стол офицера Смита и главу местного департамента Уильямса.  
Коннор замирает светлым пятном на периферии зрения, и Рид чувствует подспудное желание спровоцировать конфликт, который так и висит в воздухе.  
— А вы все переговоры ведете в допросных?  
— Конференц-зал сейчас занят инструктажем, Лейтенант. Мы готовы ответить на ваши вопросы, но нам нужно вернуться к нашим прямым обязанностям.  
У Смита хриплый, прокуренный голос, и Рид чуть дергает уголком рта — он сам когда-то был еще тем идиотом и выкуривал полпачки в день, но выбор между табаком и возможностью не сдохнуть от одышки во время очередной погони был очевиден.  
— Дайте мне информацию о самых крупных точках сбыта Красного льда, и я оставлю вас в покое. И даже не буду спрашивать, почему на наш запрос о предоставлении дел все еще тишина, и почему самих дел больше толком не существует. В общем, избежите кучи неудобных вопросов и внутреннего расследования.  
На него тут же устремляются далеко не самые дружелюбные взгляды, и Уильямс уточняет, всеми силами пытаясь сохранить иллюзию сотрудничества:  
— Вы угрожаете действующим сотрудникам полиции, Лейтенант, еще и старшему по званию.  
— А вы препятствуете расследованию.  
Гэвин практически уверен, что слышит короткий смешок со стороны Коннора, и это лишь подтверждает его мысли. Уровень стресса зашкалил или что?  
— Давайте пойдем на компромисс. Я не указываю в отчете, ничего, что привлечет к вам лишнее внимание, а вы сообщаете мне данные одного из информаторов, кто сможет привести меня в нужное место.  
— Гарольд Вудс. Остальное найдете сами. А теперь выметайтесь из моего отделения.  
Рид послушно поднимает обе ладони перед собой и ухмыляется:  
— Без проблем.  
— Ваша железка все пишет?  
Рид оборачивается к Коннору и коротко ухмыляется, прежде чем пожать плечами:  
— Скажем так, как бы его не называли в бумагах, он просто ходячий органайзер. Спасибо за сотрудничество, джентльмены.  
В коридоре пустынно и тихо, лишь назойливо жужжит над головой хреново вкрученная лампочка, и Рид вскидывает средний палец в сторону двери:  
— Вот говнюки. Слей запись на сервер к внутренникам. Я вообще не уверен, что они дали нам верные данные.  
— Верные, Гарольд Вудс есть в федеральной базе. Несколько приводов и отметка о том, что все обвинения сняты.  
— Ну что ж, кажется, в Толедо нам придется задержаться. Найдем отель и решим, что делать дальше.  
На улице к льющему стеной дождю добавляется штормовой ветер, и Гэвин запахивает куртку, и делает шаг ближе к раскрывшему над ними зонт Коннору, загривком чувствуя направленные на них взгляды.  
***  
Свободный номер в отеле находится быстро, и Рид даже умудряется удержаться и не прокомментировать тот факт, что в документах с легкой руки администратора Коннора пометили как «иное».  
Равноправие, как оно есть.  
В тесной комнатке он в первую очередь распахивает окно, впуская свежий воздух, и раскрывает сумку, пристроив ее на край постели.  
На встречу с информатором Коннор идет один — Рид не идиот, после выходки в отделении его, скорее всего, половина города уже знает в лицо, а вот у Коннора есть все шансы смешаться с толпой и не привлечь ненужного внимания к их информатору.  
Если он, конечно, вообще жив.  
Гэвин отдает ему свою куртку и запасной пистолет, и Коннор несколько мгновений разглядывает его, прежде чем затянуть ремни кобуры поверх темной водолазки:  
— Дело может принять настолько серьезный оборот?  
Рид усаживается на край постели, пытаясь расслабить закостеневшие мышцы плеч, и трет шею ребром ладони.  
— Наркотрафик обычно приносит гору сопутствующих проблем. Подними дела по работе специальной группы «Красный лед», Хэнк плотно с ними работал лет семь назад, там есть на что посмотреть.  
Коннор невидяще пялится поверх его плеча в стену, но через несколько мгновений моргает как-то сонно и продолжает затягивать ремни, подгоняя кобуру на место.  
— Я проанализировал данные, но их все равно недостаточно для полноценной аналитики нынешней ситуации.  
— Просто узнай, как нам выйти на более-менее крупного местного поставщика, адреса, имена — что угодно. Дальше будем решать по ситуации, но что-то мне подсказывает, что все приведет нас обратно в Детройт.  
У Коннора внимательный, темный взгляд и изредка мигающий тревожно-желтым диод, и Рид ловит его запястье, не успев до конца сформулировать и проанализировать собственный порыв.  
Коннор сжимает его плечо, неуверенно скользя ладонью на загривок, и Гэвин прикрывает глаза, чувствуя теплую тяжесть чужой ладони и то, как пальцы скользят через волосы, поглаживая.  
— Я выйду на связь через полтора часа. Если что-то пойдет не так, передатчик выгрузит тебе последние координаты.  
— Иди уже.  
Коннор закрывает за собой дверь едва слышно, напоследок коротко скользнув ладонью по его макушке, и Гэвин лучше отрежет себе руку, чем признается, какие эмоции отозвались внутри на этот простой жест.  
***  
Коннор, в лучших традициях дерьмовых дней, на связь, конечно же, не выходит, и Рид старательно игнорирует все сильнее нарастающее беспокойство.  
Благо, он взрослый мальчик, специально собранный для подобных целей, справится уж как-нибудь, и идиотское волнение не имеет ровным счетом никакого права на существование.  
Дверь они распахивают одновременно, и Рид приподнимает бровь, делая шаг назад и давая Коннору войти, и даже не пытается сделать вид, что собирался с полным комплектом оружия на прогулку в ближайший бар.  
— У них стоят глушители связи, и достаточно…современные модели. Какие-то военные разработки.  
Коннор возвращает ему куртку и убирает со лба влажные волосы каким-то невероятно человеческим, раздраженным жестом, и протягивает ему наспех набросанную на салфетке карту.  
— Подпольный клуб. Вудс сказал, что все поставки в Толедо идут через него, да и вообще все подпольные махинации.  
— Подозреваю, что сегодня туда соваться не стоит?  
Рид разглядывает его силуэт на фоне рассеянного света из ванны — широкие плечи, ремни кобуры, плотно скрещенные между лопаток, и мир вокруг неожиданно становится слишком резким, словно кто-то неосторожно выкрутил настройки на максимум.  
«Вот дерьмо» — думает Рид, — «Сраное ебучее дерьмо».  
Коннор улыбается ему, обернувшись через плечо, и чуть жмурится:  
— Твой уровень стресса заставляет меня всерьез обеспокоиться твоим эмоциональным состоянием.  
Рид вскидывает средний палец, но у Коннора быстрые движения и чертовски раздражающая манера прижимать его к ближайшим же вертикальным поверхностям.  
— Судя по имеющейся в моем распоряжении информации, поцелуи существенно снижают уровень стресса и помогают снизить уровень беспокойства.  
— Ты это сейчас придумал на ходу, да?  
Вблизи у Коннора едва заметные морщины поперек лба и темные провалы зрачков, и Рид тянется к нему сам, целует, сжимая ладонь в волосах так, что кому угодно другому стало бы больно.  
Но он чертов андроид, и с ним ничего не будет таким, каким было бы с кем угодно другим.  
У Коннора сухой язык и горячие губы, и Гэвин целует его глубже, сжимает зубами губу, рассеянно отмечая полное отсутствие какой-либо видимой реакции на свои действия, и это неожиданно отрезвляет.  
— А теперь займи себя чем-нибудь полезным и составь сносный отчет для Фаулера.  
У Коннора в глазах отголоски так и не озвученного вопроса, но Рид закрывает за собой дверь ванны, не давая ему возможности сделать все еще хуже.  
У его отражения в зеркале усталый, неожиданно больной взгляд, и Гэвин лупит ладонью по выключателю не глядя, погружая комнату в темноту.  
Так намного проще игнорировать очевидное — он вляпался по самую макушку туда, где и не думал когда-то оказаться.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> У меня что-то чертовски много дел, мало времени и внезапная простуда, но я не могла не)  
> Этот отрывок практически в два раза короче, чем обычные мои главы, но я решила что он будет приятным сюрпризом и сделает ваш день чуточку лучше, так что энджой!

Рид выныривает из сна в сизое, блеклое утро, и несколько мгновений просто лежит, чувствуя, как по голой спине тянет промозглым сквозняком от неплотно прикрытого окна.  
Коннор едва слышно переставляет что-то на крошечном закутке кухни, подвернув рукава водолазки, и Гэвин разглядывает его, словно оживший кадр из какой-нибудь дерьмовой прилизанной рекламы.  
Ему хочется спросить что-нибудь идиотское, вроде «Тебе поставили пакет обновлений привязанность 2.0?», или «Ты вообще хоть что-то чувствуешь, когда я тебя целую, или я занимаюсь ебучим самообманом?», но вместо этого он отворачивается лицом к стене и закрывает глаза.  
Рид чертовски сильно хочет чувствовать себя живым, а вместо этого чувствует себя идиотом, и это, в общем-то, не самый лучший вариант из тех, которые у него есть.  
Коннор садится на край постели — матрац прогибается, и Гэвин дышит ровно, не сбивая медленный ритм вдохов, даже когда теплая ладонь тяжело ложится на его плечо.  
— Утро.  
Коннор ничего не отвечает, отставляет только чашку на прикроватную тумбочку с едва слышным звоном, и забирается на кровать, перелезает через него на свободный участок у стены, и Рид приподнимает брови.  
У Коннора внимательный взгляд и едва заметная морщинка между бровей, и Рид тянет к ней пальцы, снова проигрывая в «остановись до того как сделаешь что-то крайне тупое».  
Коннор жмурится, скорее довольно, чем нет, и Гэвин облизывает губы, формулируя мелькнувшую в голове мысль:  
— Раньше ты так не делал.  
У Коннора теплый, неожиданно веселый взгляд, и он чуть пожимает плечами:  
— Я нашел способ перенастроить поверхностные сенсоры так, чтобы они передавали тактильные ощущения встроенным программам реакции. Протоколы позволяют это делать, а значит подобное использование предполагалось изначально. Вчера вечером мне показалось, что это будет уместно.  
Гэвин не отвечает — да и что на такую лекцию ответишь? — только проводит пальцами ниже, очерчивает линию скулы и ведет пальцами ниже, по открытому горлу, там, где должен бы толкаться в пальцы пульс.  
Но его нет, и это, неожиданно, ощущается чертовски правильно, и Рид тянется сам, касается губами запрокинутого вверх подбородка, ведет ниже, прихватывая зубами, чувствуя скользкую гладкость пластин, скрытых искусственной кожей.  
Коннор выдыхает совсем так же, как в том гребаном сне несколько недель назад, даже лучше, потому что отзывается он всем телом, жмурится и вцепляется пальцами в плечи, и это чертовски, чертовски хорошо, настолько, что у Гэвина встает как на заказ.  
— Откуда у тебя вообще такие программы? Ты же вроде девиантов отлавливать должен был, а не…  
Гэвин не заканчивает предложение, потому что чужие ладони забираются под сбившееся одеяло, притягивают ближе, так, что температура вокруг подскакивает на десяток градусов разом.  
Коннор быстрый, чертовски быстрый, и Рид едва не пропускает момент, в который оказывается прижат к постели забравшимся поперек его бедер андроидом, задумчиво разглядывающим его из-под окончательно растрепавшихся волос.  
— Только попробуй начать меня сейчас анализировать.  
Коннор смеется, замирает, прижав ладони к его груди, и чуть наклоняет голову к плечу, и Гэвин действительно не хочет знать, что он сейчас слышит. Как его сердце надсадно гонит кровь? Как легкие с хриплым свистом пропускают через себя каждый вдох?  
— Сними.  
Он запускает ладони под водолазку, отвлекает себя ощущением теплой (он что, прикрутил температуру себе для лучшей имитации?) кожи, и Коннор послушно раздевается, подставляется под ладони.  
— Я изначально создавался как прототип, так что у меня есть несколько…экспериментальных функций, Киберлайф любит использовать свои вложения в полном объеме. Плюс, мои функции предполагали и работу под прикрытием, хоть это и не было реализовано в полном объеме, но при необходимости я могу запустить любые программы, установленные на современных моделях.  
Риду, в общем-то, в данный момент абсолютно плевать на его функционал, потому что Коннор, черт побери, на самом деле реагирует, отзывается на прикосновения ярко и чертовски, чертовски реалистично, тянется сам, целует куда увереннее, чем в прошлые разы, и это оказывается неожиданно действенным средством заставить его ни о чем не думать.  
Коннор ерзает, трется о него задницей, и Рид практически готов признать, что ему, по крайней мере сейчас, совершенно плевать, набор ли программ виноват в происходящем, или сам Коннор.  
Это ощущается слишком странно, вот так просто лезть ладонью в чужие штаны, но его жизнь в последнее время далека от понятия «нормально» настолько, насколько это вообще возможно.  
Коннор выдыхает, ерзает, толкается бедрами сам, и Гэвин притягивает его ближе, прижимает щекой к своему плечу, чувствуя, как его дыхание касается кожи.  
Совсем как на самом деле.  
Член у Коннора совсем…обычный, не то чтобы Гэвин успел перелапать достаточно образцов, но разницы в ощущениях от прикосновения к нему и к себе самому он не находит.  
Коннор тычется в него носом, выдыхает, едва ощутимо толкаясь бедрами, и Рид бы похлопал гениальности команды Киберлайфа, да руки заняты, особенно когда Коннор выдыхает, сжимая зубами его плечо и резко дергает бедрами, сжимая ладонь на его локте так, что точно останутся синяки.  
Гэвин выдыхает, мажет губами по растрепанному затылку и вытаскивает зажатую между ними ладонь, запоздало осознавая, что она абсолютно сухая.  
В принципе, оно и понятно — сперма андроидам ни к чему, но Рид не может сдержать смешок, и поясняет в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Коннора:  
— Подумал о том, сколько людей считает, что андроиды кончают тириумом.  
— Сорок два процента.  
Коннор звучит так, словно они снова в отделе, проводят очередной чертовски нужный брифинг, вот только сейчас он выглядит совсем иначе, с растрепанными волосами и обнаженной кожей.  
И со все еще расстегнутой ширинкой, да.  
Рид уже открывает рот, чтобы ляпнуть что-нибудь двусмысленное, но Коннор, чертов ублюдок, действует на опережение, гладит его через ткань белья, прежде чем нырнуть под него ладонью, и Гэвин решает, что эту шутку, пожалуй, прибережет на следующий раз.


	7. Chapter 7

У андроида, оседлавшего его колени, ярко-голубые глаза и бледные губы, и Рид усилием воли заставляет себя расслабиться и откинуться на оббитую потертой тканью спинку дивана.  
Ему всего то и надо сделать вид, что он охуеть как счастлив спустить сто пятьдесят баксов за возможность облапать железку с типовой внешностью домашней прислуги.  
Подпольный бордель в Толедо оставляет желать лучшего, и Рид практически сразу же начинает жалеть, что не придумал способ протащить Коннора внутрь — с его аналитикой следы было бы найти проще, особенно учитывая полумрак и лабиринт из крошечных приватных комнат.  
Но что-то ему подсказывает, что сюда со своим нельзя, и речь совсем не про виски.  
— Как тебя зовут?  
— А как Вы хотите чтобы меня звали?  
Андроид отзывается быстро, прижимает ладони к его груди через ткань свитера, и Гэвин хмыкает, выхватывает из головы первое попавшееся имя:  
— Алан. Мы можем пойти куда-нибудь….с меньшей аудиторией?  
Андроид стреляет взглядом через зал, выхватывая кого-то у барной стойки, но за спинами танцующих хрен разберешь, кого именно, и кивает, сползая наконец с его бедер.  
— Идем.  
Шансы, что он с первой же попытки найдет андроида, который прежде использовался для перевозки наркотиков ничтожно мал, если уж на то пошло, но попробовать все равно стоит.  
Рид отлично представляет, как выглядит со стороны — то ли бывший коп, и дерьмовый, судя по разукрашенному шрамами лицу, то ли один из тех ребят, кто не брезгует брать деньги за небольшие не особо легальные услуги.  
Ему всего-то нужно выиграть немного времени, так что оба варианта катят.  
Гэвин не идиот — он прекрасно понимает, что если отдел, в котором они побывали утром, в деле, то его скоро каждая собака с Толедо будет знать в лицо, а потому стоит поторапливаться. На самый дерьмовый вариант у него была заготовлена история о том, как его прижало потрахаться с железкой в командировке, потому что своя ручная не дает, ебись этот закон об их сраных андроидских правах….  
Но если в деле фигурирует красный лед, всегда стоит иметь в виду вариант, когда сначала будут стрелять, а не разговаривать.  
Комната оказывается небольшой и откровенно потасканной, и Рид закрывает за собой дверь, нажимая на дисплей часов.  
Спасибо, современные технологии — оружие ему пришлось оставить в номере, телефон — на входе, и старомодный дисплей часов выполнил свою функцию на все сто, не привлек ненужного внимания и оставил ему последнее средство для поддержания какой-никакой связи.  
— Я хочу просто тебя потрогать.  
Рид действует на опережение — если вообще возможно опередить машину с охренительно мощным процессором- и прислоняется к стене, опираясь лопатками. Он знает, что ищет — неплотно подогнанные пластины, среды снятия и восстановления, но чертова имитация кожи скрывает все возможные дефекты.  
— Как скажете. Мне раздеться?  
Рид чувствует себя идиотом — притащился в подпольный бордель, а теперь будет старательно изображать дрочилу, которого заводят трубки и провода.  
— Да. И кожу тоже.  
Диод на его виске мигает голубым, никакого тревожно-желтого, и кожа сползает, обнажая киберпластик. И стесанные, едва заметные росчерки чуть ниже тириумного насоса.  
Рид тянет руку, не успев остановить себя, касается, чувствуя подушечками пальцев зазубрины на пластике, и едва не вздрагивает, когд андроид выдыхает, рассеяно моргая бесцветными ресницами.  
Вот они, его доказательства, но время поджимает, и соображать нужно быстро.  
Он надавливает на циферблат еще несколько раз, своеобразной морзянкой пытаясь передать «тащи свой зад сюда, и мне плевать как».  
Коннор сказал, что в случае необходимости найдет способ попасть внутрь, хоть это и «крайне нежелательно» и «привлечет излишнее внимание».  
— Сколько у нас есть времени, прежде чем с меня потребуют доплату?  
Андроид улыбается ему, пожимая плечами каким-то слишком, чертовски человеческим для белоснежного пластика жестом:  
— Двадцать три минуты. Приблизительно.  
Коннор приходит через четыре, проскальзывает в едва приоткрытую дверь как раз в тот момент, когда Гэвин стоит на коленях, соображая, как снимается проклятая брюшная панель. Кажется, ему стоило прихватить с собой набор для взлома.  
У Коннора растрепанные волосы и затасканная футболка, а еще какие-то чертовски проститутские блестящие штаны, и Рид приподнимает бровь, но все же начинает лыбиться как идиот. Ох, какой компромат, и так бездарно пропадает.  
— У нас минут семь, прежде чем охранник догадается, что модели с моей внешностью у них никогда не было.  
Рид кивает на андроида, замечая, как диод на его виске мигает тревожно-желтым, и касается его плеча:  
— Мне нужно, чтобы ты сказал нам, когда с тобой это произошло.  
— Файл отсутствует.  
Коннор разглядывает его, скользит пустым, холодным взглядом вверх-вниз, и Рид трясет головой — время стремительно подходит к концу, и сейчас им явно не до лишних расшаркиваний, но есть что-то чертовски неправильное в том, как андроид отводит от них взгляд.  
— Я прочитаю его. Следы совсем свежие, возможно, что-то удастся восстановить.  
С ладони Коннора кожа соскальзывает, стоит ему обхватить чужое предплечье, и Рид невольно прислушивается к шуму голосов за дверью. Пока все в норме, но черт знает, как быстро кто-то заподозрит неладное.  
Стоило просто вызвать группу захвата и поднять федералов, но всегда была вероятность, что, как и в прошлые разы, их ждали бы только пустые болванки типовых тел и очередной оборвавшийся след.  
Коннора выгибает, словно в гротескном эпилептическом припадке, и Гэвин подхватывает его, вцепляется в плечи так, что белеют костяшки, и оттаскивает от забившегося в угол андроида.  
— Коннор? Коннор, твою мать, что за херня?  
— Я в порядке. Я смог найти нужные нам фрагменты.  
У Коннора то и дело сползает скин, оголяя глянцевые панели, а диод частит желтым и алым, тревожным цветом, и Рид ставит его на ноги, кивая на дверь, а потом залезает с ногами на неряшливо заправленную постель в самом углу и тычет в детектор дыма зажигалкой.  
Старые привычки забываются тяжело — курить он бросил года три назад, а зажигалку все так же таскает с собой.  
План — детский сад и полное дерьмо, но для экспромта сойдет, особенно учитывая, как быстро врубается сигнализация и активируются разбрызгиватели.  
Пожарная лестница оказывается насквозь ржавой, так еще и с полностью разрушенным последним пролетом, но выбора особо нет, и Рид задерживает дыхание, прежде чем спрыгнуть вниз, на загаженный мусором асфальт.  
Коннор приземляется рядом мгновение спустя, неловко заваливаясь на бок, и Рид подхватывает его, закидывает его руку на свое плечо и ловит расфокусированный взгляд:  
— Шевели ногами, если ты решишь перезагрузиться, я тебя до тачки не дотащу.  
Они добираются до машины как раз в тот момент, когда мигалки пожарной службы начинают раскрашивать узкий переулок ярко-алым, и Рид валится на водительское место, тут же разворачивая машину и увозя их от борделя к чертовой матери.  
— Что за дерьмо это было? Я видел как ты делал это раньше, тогда, в клубе, и ты вроде….  
— Они делают это наживую. Снимают детали. Фиксируют на столе и вынимают все, заменяя обмотанными в пластик пакетами, а потом вручную задают маршрут. Времени мало, недостаточно, чтобы полностью отключать процессор и запускать его заново.  
Рид едва не бьет по тормозам, но потом сдается и выруливает к обочине.  
— Ты это чувствовал.  
Это не вопрос, скорее полувопросительное утверждение, и Гэвин впервые за последние несколько лет чувствует достаточно тошно, чтобы желание курить пересилило все остальное.  
— Я в порядке. Просто это было…ярко.  
Коннор выглядит растерянным, дезориентированным, и Рид проводит ладонями по лицу, все же доставая телефон.  
— Я вызываю спецгруппу и федералов, пусть разбираются. А мы валим из этого ебучего Толедо.  
Он, конечно же, звонит Алену — просто потому, что знает, что не услышит тупых и лишних вопросов, а потом переводит дыхание и бросает телефон на колени Коннору, запоздало понимая, что на нем все еще бордельные шмотки, которые он вообще неизвестно откуда достал.  
— Набери Хэнка. Он конечно старый алкаш, но он нам нужен. Пусть выбирается в ебучий Кливленд, встретимся в аэропорту.  
Указатель обманчиво благожелательно сообщает, что они покинули Толедо, штат Огайо, и Рид сильнее вдавливает газ в пол. Сто девяносто километров до Кливленда, поспать пару часов, перехватить Хэнка и ближайшим же рейсом в Бриджпорт.  
И это даже немного похоже на план.  
***  
Рид сворачивает на парковку к ближайшему же отелю, призывно сверкающему вывеской сразу напротив аэропорта, и протягивает Коннору свою куртку.  
— Накинь.  
Сумки он забирает сам, так же как и кейс с оружием. Хрен знает, чем закончится рейд в Толедо, но они оба достаточно намозолили глаза, чтобы привлечь ненужное внимание, поэтому перестраховаться лишним не будет.  
Коннор все еще выглядит паршиво — как шарнирная кукла, как хреновая копия себя самого, и раньше Рид бы только поржал, скажи ему кто-нибудь, что андроид может выглядеть действительно паршиво из-за каких-то эмоциональных переживаний.  
Гэвин берет его за руку, чувствуя себя первоклассником и идиотом в одном лице, но у Коннора неуловимо меняется выражение лица. Он сжимает пальцы в ответ, и пожатие оказывается теплым и крепким.  
Рид думает, что Коннор точно засранец, и успел прикрутить подогрев, но напряжение начинает отпускать, и подскочивший было адреналин наконец спадает до приемлемой отметки.  
Холл отеля оказывается удивительно людным для такого позднего времени, и они, конечно же, привлекают внимание, хоть Коннор и отпустил его ладонь, перешагивая через порог.  
— Номер на двоих.  
Девушка за стойкой улыбается ему, скользнув взглядом по стоящему чуть в отдалении Коннору, но не комментирует их колоритный вид, хоть и выглядит достаточно обеспокоенной. Ну да, приличный отель, не один из тех, куда таскают андроидов-хастлеров.  
Рид достает значок, натягивает максимально приятную улыбку и повторяет:  
— Номер на двоих. Мы напарники.  
А еще иногда мы трахаемся, как подростки, толком не раздеваясь, но это абсолютно лишняя информация, не правда ли?  
Номер оказывается на самом деле приличным, с шикарным видом на огни аэропорта, и Рид бросает сумку на атласное бежевое покрывало и разувается, включая свет в ванной.  
— Я в душ. А ты переоденься во что-нибудь нормальное и выгрузи все что у нас есть ребятам из группы захвата, уверен, они будут благодарны за план здания.  
— Есть, сэр.  
Коннор улыбается ему — все еще бледная тень себя самого — и Рид не успевает себя остановить, делает три широких шага до кровати, ловит его лицо в ладони, прежде чем наклониться ниже:  
— Не забивай свою башку дерьмом. Ты здесь, и мне хочется надеяться, что в твоих кишках все подряд не ковыряются.  
У Коннора теплое дыхание и темные в полумраке комнаты глаза, и Рид всеми силами гонит так упрямо лезущие в голову мысли.  
— Интересный эвфемизм, лейтенант.  
Рид смеется, качает головой, разжимая ладони, и возвращается в ванну:  
— Я точно паршиво на тебя влияю.  
***  
Хэнк приезжает в аэропорт, и даже никак не комментирует помятый вид Рида, угрюмо уткнувшегося в стаканчик с кофе.  
— Вот отчеты из Толедо, Ален в восторге, Фаулер вне себя от того, сколько работы по взаимодействию и региональными отделениями ему привалило. Доброе утро, Коннор.  
— Доброе утро, Хэнк! Рад видеть, что ты в порядке.  
Коннор звучит отвратительно бодро и дружелюбно, и Гэвин не отказывает себе в удовольствии закатить глаза.  
— Я предложил Фаулеру воскресить тебя временно из мертвых и привлечь в качестве консультанта для подготовки операции в Детройте, пока мы будем разбираться с дерьмом в Бриджпорте.  
Хэнк хмыкает, разглядывая Коннора, и утыкается в меню:  
— Кто тебе сказал, что я на это соглашусь?  
Рид улыбается криво и многообещающе, и пинает ножку его стула:  
— Не выебывайся, Андерсон. Я видел, что в списке задержанных в Толедо есть фигуранты того дела, которое ты вел 2028. Их отпустили из-под следствия из-за недостатка улик, насколько я помню, а на память я пока не жалуюсь.  
Фраза отзывается внутри тянущим беспокойством, но Рид старательно заталкивает его поглубже. Для рефлексии еще будет время, но сейчас — сейчас им чертовски нужно сыграть на опережение.  
— Хэнк? Нам действительно очень пригодилась бы твоя помощь, и отделению в Детройте тоже.  
У Коннора теплый голос и уверенный, прямой взгляд, и Рид прячет ухмылку за краем стаканчика с кофе, слыша, как Хэнк раздраженно бормочет что-то, сдаваясь.  
— С тебя краткий рассказ о том, что может нам пригодиться и что не попало в дело.  
— Почему ты считаешь, что есть что-то, что не попало в дело?  
— Потому что я отлично знаю, что идеальных дел не бывает, даже если их ведут местные звездочки вроде «самого молодого за годы существования департамента Детройта лейтенанта».  
— Ты все еще та еще заноза в заднице, Рид.  
— Рад слышать.  
— О, я знал, что ты воспримешь это как комплимент.  
Коннор чуть улыбается, прежде чем притянуть к себе папку с делом, и Рид всеми силами старается скрыть ответную улыбку.


	8. Chapter 8

Они сталкиваются коленями и зубами, и Рид недовольно выдыхает, но озвучить ничего не успевает - Коннор целуется так же, как делает все остальное, дотошно и чертовски увлеченно.   
Их уже наверняка ждут - Лейтенант Роудс из Бриджпортского управления полиции был так любезен, что даже выделил им служебный транспорт, но сейчас Гэвину абсолютно точно плевать на все, что происходит за хлипкой дверью, отделяющей их от остального аэропорта.   
Коннор скользит губами по его щеке, поперек побледневшего шрама и трехдневной щетины, и Гэвин ловит его лицо в ладони, притягивает к себе, чтобы провести языком по остро выступающей скуле, и замечает, как скин сползает, обнажая кибер пластик.   
Коннор жмурится, совсем как в прошлый раз, и Рид вспоминает про перенастроенные сенсоры и то, как Коннор точно так же жмурился в прошлый раз.  
Память у него, может, и не фотографическая, но воспоминание оказывается достаточно ярким, чтобы в узких джинсах тут же стало не очень комфортно.  
Гэвин нажимает ладонью на его поясницу, заставляя придвинуться еще теснее, и привычно уже отмечает, как реалистично мелькают эмоции на искусственном лице.   
Самообучение или очередной сбой?  
Коннор встает на колени плавным движением, с секундной заминкой в самом начале, и Рид сжимает ладонь в его волосах, тянет, так, что кому угодно другому было бы больно, и заставляет поднять на себя взгляд:  
\- Ты уверен что не откусишь мне член ненароком?  
Коннор улыбается, быстро и тепло, и выдыхает, прежде чем прижаться щекой к натянувшимся в паху джинсам:  
\- Гугл предоставляет отличные возможности для самообучения, Гэвин. И умение анализировать ситуацию в режиме реального времени тоже.   
Молния, что удивительно, поддается с первого раза, и Рид упирается затылком в стену, чудом не приложившись об стеллаж, и приподнимает бровь, когда Коннор улыбается ему еще шире, проходясь кольцом пальцев вокруг потемневшей головки.   
\- А еще, напоминаю, у андроидов нет необходимости дышать.   
Рид смеется, не сдержавшись, но тут же собственной ладонью затыкает себя - во рту у Коннора жарко и чуть влажно, и твердый язык уверенно проходится вдоль члена, впуская его глубже в мягкую, ребристую гортань, и самое время бы пошутить про сухожар и инвалидность, но все мысли вышибает напрочь.   
Рид сжимает ладонь в его волосах, тянет, сам задавая ритм и угол, и Коннор вцепляется пальцами в его бедра, чтобы удержать равновесие, и неожиданно сглатывает, сжимаясь вокруг члена тесно и горячо, и Рид даже не пытается сдержаться.   
Он кончает, втолкнувшись до упора, настолько глубоко, что цепляет, кажется, какие-то провода, и едва не смеется вслух от идиотской мысли о том, не замкнет ли у Коннора что-нибудь жизненно важное.   
Маловероятно, что его модель приспособлена к тому, что ей в глотку будут заливать сперму.   
У Коннора растрепанные волосы и привычно бледные губы, но взгляд теплый, и Рид закатывает глаза, прежде чем поцеловать его в уголок рта, чувствуя едва уловимый привкус собственной спермы.   
\- Ты главное не перепутай и не выдай как вещдок, а то весело будет.   
Коннор смеется, чуть нервно поправляя волосы, и Рид застегивает джинсы и одергивает свитер, доставая из заднего кармана назойливо вибрирующий телефон.   
\- Ага, добрый день. Уже идем, задержались на выходе, эээ, заплутали немного.   
Рид закатывает глаза, и Коннор улыбается ему, прежде чем распахнуть дверь.   
Как подростки, ей богу.   
Главное не позволять себе задумываться, что все происходящее зашло куда дальше, чем он когда либо задумывался, но Рид отлично отдает себе отчет, что беспокоиться об этом сейчас уже поздно.   
*  
\- Благодаря информации из Толедо и Детройта нам удалось отследить крупный перевалочный пункт, через который красный лед попадал на это побережье.   
Лейтенант Роудс оказывается невысоким, энергичным и достаточно мрачным на вид, но неожиданно дружелюбно настроенным, и Рид кивает, принимаясь затягивать ремни бронежилета.   
Полиция Бриджпорта была так любезна, что помимо служебного транспорта выбила им обоим право поучаствовать в операции по захвату предполагаемой штаб квартиры местной ячейки, занятой в транспортировке красного льда.   
\- Как будете готовы встречаемся на парковке, остальные уже готовы.   
За Роудсом с тихим шелестом закрывается тяжелая дверь, и Рид чуть наклоняет голову, пытаясь избавиться от тянущего напряжения в шее. Сраные самолеты.   
Коннор переодевается рядом, и Рид, не сдержавшись, проводит костяшками по выступающим позвонкам на его спине, прежде чем вернуться к шнуровке ботинок.   
\- Если не поступит новых данных, то с вероятностью в 74 процента след будет вести обратно в Детройт.   
\- Думаешь, производство там?  
Коннор методично перепроверяет ремни и липучки, прежде чем ответить, и Рид с удивлением осознает, что движения его пальцев выглядят чертовски нервно.   
\- Коннор?  
\- Да? Да, производство. С вероятностью в 74 процента, как я и сказал.   
\- Ты решил обновления загрузить?  
Коннор моргает удивленно, а потом улыбается, тепло и с этими идиотскими ямочками на щеках:  
\- Просто анализирую информацию, это немного тратит ресурс.   
Рид сжимает его подбородок, заставляя посмотреть на себя, и у Коннора оказывается неожиданно растерянный взгляд и теплое дыхание:  
\- Соберись. Мы конечно в захвате напрямую участвовать не будем, но отхватить случайную пулю, потому что затормозил - хреновая идея.   
\- Я полностью сосредоточен на задании.   
\- Хрен там, у тебя на лице написано, что больше одного процесса за раз ты не потянешь.   
Гэвин разжимает пальцы, всерьез размышляя, не познакомить ли кулак с этим кукольным лицом напротив, но все же сдерживается.   
\- Ты либо сосредоточишься на задании, либо я оставлю тебя как собаку сидеть в машине, имей в виду.   
Коннор кивает совершенно серьезно, и Рид все-таки закатывает глаза.   
Нет, иногда он, определенно, совершенно невыносим.   
*  
Склад группа захвата прочесывает оперативно и не особо церемонясь - тел оказывается много, взятых живыми еще больше, и Рид бы поаплодировал, да вот только беспокойство сворачивается внутри, словно колючую проволоку между ребер затолкали.   
Красного льда оказывается не просто много, а охренительно много, и Рид осторожно переступает через сваленные кучами мешки, для верности прижав респиратор к лицу посильнее.   
Надышаться стоящей в воздухе пыли раз плюнуть, а провести следующие несколько дней в компании галлюцинаций, помутненного сознания и агрессии ему хочется меньше всего.   
Коннор сканирует помещение привычным расфокусированным взглядом, восстанавливя цепочки событий и собирая информацию, и Рид натягивает перчатки, прежде чем взять в руки неровную стопку бумаг.   
Обычно в этом нет необходимости - на места преступлений криминалисты приезжают первыми, но сейчас их задача обогнать само время. В бумагах, ожидаемо, не оказывается ровным счетом никакой ценной информации, и Рид скользит взглядом по разбредшимся по полупустому складу оперативникам. Каковы шансы, что им удастся найти прямые улики?  
\- Лейтенант?  
Коннор, конечно же, привычно уже тянет пальцы в рот, и Рид закатывает глаза, поясняя вслух в ответ на вопросительные взгляды:  
\- У него там переносная лаборатория.   
А еще чертовски горячо и тесно, особенно когда он, черт побери, сглатывает, но сейчас, определенно, самый неподходящий момент для подобных воспоминаний.   
\- Итак?  
\- Свежий, изготовлен чуть меньше трех месяцев назад. Примеси на минимальном уровне. Есть совпадения с составом примесей в образце, который обнаружили в Детройте.   
\- Свяжитесь с Фаулером, пусть начинает подготовку к операции. Если новости о том, что склад в Бриджпорте захвачен дойдут до Детройта быстрее, чем мы выйдем на производство, потеряем след еще на несколько лет.   
Роудс кивает, чуть улыбаясь:  
\- Именно поэтому мы и заткнули СМИ, максимально прикрыв эту операцию учениями.   
\- И вам поверили?  
\- Ну, скажем так, вопросы остались, но мне хочется надеяться, что вы успеете найти производство вовремя, и я наконец получу прибавку к зарплате.   
Рид фыркает, переступая через распластанное на полу тело, и краем глаза замечает что-то знакомое в груде сваленных в углу запчастей.   
\- Коннор?   
Коннор ловит направление его взгляда и присаживается, запуская пальцы в искореженный металл, и картинка наконец складывается в цельный пазл.   
С металлического герметичного контейнера для перевозки тириума на него смотрит полустертая, но все еще узнаваемая эмблема Киберлайф.


	9. Chapter 9

— Уильям Валенски, старший инженер отдела разработки и и тестирования энергетических систем Киберлайф. Бывший, конечно же.  
У Элайджи Камски проникновенный голос и тщательно выбранные интонации, и Гэвин закатывает глаза, пользуясь тем, что стоит лицом к окну. Позер.  
— Почему Киберлайф не ответил на полсотни наших запросов? Отказ от сотрудничества с полицией заставляет задуматься о наличии сговора. Я ни за что не поверю, что вы умудрились проебать списание нескольких тонн тириума в месяц.  
Камски разглядывает его с выражением мучительного терпения на лице, и Рид с трудом сдерживается от того, чтобы показательно не поелозить пальцем по идеально гладкому стеклу окна.  
— Я ушел с поста директора Киберлайф задолго до того, как кто-то нанял Валенски на эту должность, на что бы вы там не намекали, лейтенант.  
Детройт засыпает первым в этом году снегопадом, и Рид чувствует противоестественно сильное желание размять напряженные плечи и шею, глядя, как подъездная дорожка исчезает под слоем влажного снега.  
Это не допрос — Камски сам предложил сотрудничество, но ощущение тщательно спланированной и разыгранной многоходовки все равно висит в воздухе, и Гэвин ухмыляется, криво и абсолютно искренне:  
— Как бы там ни было, вы проебались. Я так понимаю, у вас есть нужная нам информация, а у нас есть возможность не трепать по скандальным заголовками славное имя «Киберлайф».  
Камски вздыхает, показательно и устало, и приподнимает брови, поймав взгляд Коннора:  
— Было бы намного приятнее вести этот разговор с кем-нибудь с более профессиональной техникой ведения допроса.  
— Было бы намного приятнее не отлавливать по всем штатам андроидов, начиненных красным льдом, но что поделать.  
Выражение лица у Элайджи практически нечитаемое, благожелательно-пустое, и Рид проводит ладонью по загривку, взлохмачивая волосы:  
— У нас тут как бы время поджимает.  
— Мои условия такие. Я даю вам всю имеющуюся у меня информацию по Уильяму Валенски и производству красного льда, вы, со своей стороны, никак не упоминаете о причастности Киберлайф ко всему этому делу.  
Обратный отсчет уже щелкает с удвоенной скоростью — даже не смотря на то, что из Бриджпорта их доставил специальный борт, времени остается все меньше и меньше, и шансы на то, что основные участники синдиката уже могут быть на полпути куда-нибудь в Боливию возрастают с каждой минутой.  
— А, и, конечно же, в качестве бонуса я не дам разрешения на закрытие проекта по поддержке РК800. А то все эти возвращения в строй, знаете ли, стоят Киберлайфу немалых денег. Но мне кажется, что вы по достоинству оценили все…преимущества данной модели, лейтенант Рид, так что я не вижу смысла закрывать этот проект. По крайней мере пока.  
Гэвин несколько мгновений всерьез размышляет о том, сколько обвинений ему могут предъявить, если он сейчас всерьез подпортит Камски профиль, но телефон назойливо привлекает к себе внимание.  
— Мне нужно ответить.  
Номер клиники он в телефон не заносит, и так помнить наизусть, но пропускать посещение вторую неделю подряд без предупреждения, даже учитывая, что его пропуски не будут замечены все равно кажется дурной идеей.  
К его возвращению экспозиция не меняется, и Рид сжимает ладонью плечо Коннора, чувствуя через тонкую ткань его привычного пиджака острую арку ключицы.  
— Поехали.  
— Соглашайтесь, лейтенант, без моей помощи производство вам не найти, не в такие короткие сроки, по крайней мере.  
— Почему мне кажется, что это сделка с дьяволом?  
Камски смеется, хрипло и совсем не весело, и криво улыбается:  
— Не думал, что такие красочные сравнения в вашем стиле, лейтенант. Скажем так, у каждого из нас свои цели и свои желания. Я лишь предлагаю обоюдно выгодный путь.  
Рид мысленно признает, что охотно развернулся бы и хлопнул дверью, но чертов склад, доверху забитый красным льдом, чертовый андроиды с вырванными пластинами и подтертой памятью.  
Чертов Коннор.  
— Присылайте. И журналистов берете на себя — я следить за тем, куда они суют нос не буду.  
— Я рад, что мы нашли общий язык, лейтенант Рид.  
Дверью Рид все же хлопает, и от души, так, что мелкий снег, засыпавший порог, тут же взметается в воздух.  
***  
— Какова вероятность того, что Камски с самого начал знал, что Валенски отчебучит что-то подобное?  
Коннор отводит взгляд от дороги и чуть пожимает плечами — нахватался человеческих жестов, спасибо самообучению, и теперь активно их использует.  
— Достаточно высока. Не смотря на его слова, мистер Камски не выглядит как человек, который так просто перестанет контролировать происходящее внутри Киберлайф. Я не могу проанализировать его мотивы, но у него, определенно, есть причины принимать участие в разрешении этой ситуации.  
Гэвин ухмыляется, пропуская с трудом движущийся по мокрому снегу минивэн, и приподнимает бровь:  
— Для таких людей есть отличное название. Контрол-фрик.  
Коннор улыбается и тянется за планшетом, открывая сводку отчетов, беспрерывно поступающую и отдела, прижимает ладонь к экрану и словно исчезает, соскальзывая в мир кодов и цифр.  
Документы приходят, когда они пытаются пробиться через привычные «первый день снегопада и мы все разучились ездить» пробки, и Рид кивает Коннору, стараясь не отвлекаться от затянутой пеленой снега дороги.  
— Краткую выжимку мне озвучь как закончишь? И сразу передавай информацию в отдел, если есть что-то стоящее.  
— Есть адрес его квартиры и приобретенный его отчимом коммерческий склад в семидесяти милях от города. Координаты передал капитану Аллену. Судя по отметкам в личном деле, уволен из Киберлайф он был со скандалом, но подробностей нигде нет.  
Машину на скользкой каше из льда и воды чуть заносит, и Рид, только было расслабивший сведенные от напряжения плечи, снова подбирается.  
Ебучие ранние снегопады.  
Ладонь Коннора ложится на его загривок приятной, теплой тяжестью, и Рид прикрывает глаза, беззастенчиво пользуясь красным светом светофора.  
Кажется, после того, как они прижмут наконец этого мудака, ему точно потребуется парочка выходных.  
— Чуть дальше по шоссе есть съезд, сократим путь и минуем пробки.  
— Спасибо, навигатор.  
— Я стараюсь использовать максимум своего потенциала, лейтенант.  
Коннор коротко улыбается, прежде чем убрать пальцы с его шеи, и Рид выворачивает руль, мысленно признавая, что, кажется, все-таки встрял.  
***  
В отделе привычно оживленно и шумно — середина дня, патрули как раз на пересменке, и Гэвин привычно стягивает куртку у рабочего стола, сжимая в зубах надкушенный сэндви и пытаясь дочитать выведенное на экран компьютера личное дело.  
— Мне есть смысл поднимать вертушки и влезать в бронежилет, или кофе я выпить успею?  
Аллен поднимает холдер с бумажными стаканчиками, опираясь бедром о край стола, и Рид благодарно хмыкает, протягивая руку за своим:  
— Успеешь. Брифинг через пятнадцать минут только.  
Они — к величайшему удивлению отдела — не иначе как чудом нашли общий язык в первое же знакомство, а после первого совместного штурма валялись в соседних палатах в госпитале, один с огнестрелом, а второй с контузией от разорвавшейся практически перед лицом оглушающей херни.  
Найти нормальный кофе там было еще сложнее, чем выжать из кофемашины в комнате отдыха в отделе что-то, не напоминающее ржавую воду, так что контрабандные бумажные стаканчики стали своеобразным фундаментом их дальнейшего общения.  
Гэвин, в общем-то, знал, что на Аллена и его ребят можно положиться, а это многого стоило.  
А Аллена, кажется, просто забавляла его манера говорить людям в лицо все, что он о них думает.  
— Я так понимаю, что героя дня вы хотите взять живым?  
— Было бы неплохо, но, судя по всему, рассчитывать на его желание сотрудничать не стоит.  
Кофе оказывается идеальным — ну, любой кофе в сравнении с бурдой из комнаты отдыха кажется божественным — и Гэвин устраивается в кресле, подтянув к себе планшет с планом здания.  
— Ждем снимки со спутника и отчеты с местности, это пока что все, что есть в нашем распоряжении на данный момент.  
Аллен хмурится, разглядывая план, и подтягивает планшет ближе, пролистывая изображения.  
— Склад огромный, незаметно его не оцепить. Предлагаю выманить Валенски на улицу, снять, а склад брать штурмом уже не особо скрываясь. Иначе точно упустим половину, особенно если они не идиоты и сделали отходные пути на подобный случай. И вот эти постройки…предлагаю подождать снимки со спутника, но у меня по их поводу не очень хорошее предчувствие.  
— Ты прям радостную новость одну за одной фигачишь. Ты мне что, предлагаешь ему позвонить и сказать, мол, Валенски, так и так, лейтенант Рид тебя не обидит, просто хочет посмотреть, как быстро ты начнешь скулить, если сунуть тебе пистолет в рот?  
Аллен хмыкает, допивая кофе, и пожимает плечами:  
— Тут уж насколько тебе фантазии хватит.  
Коннор машет им через зал, кивая на часы, и Рид нехотя оставляет полупустой стаканчик на край стола и выбирается из кресла, перехватывая Коннора у дверей в конференц-зал.  
— Получили?  
— Получили, но есть небольшие…осложнения.  
Рид не сдерживается — коротко касается ладонью поясницы Коннора, скользнув на ходу пальцами между тканью рубашки и пиджака, и буквально макушкой чувствует внимательный взгляд идущего следом Аллена.  
Ну, рано или поздно это все равно бы всплыло, так или иначе, не правда ли?  
Судя по выведенным на экран снимкам, небольшие постройки, за которые зацепился взглядом Аллен — своеобразная охранная система, реагирующая на тепловые и другие показатели, и напрочь лишая их возможности незаметно подобраться к Валенски и проклятому складу.  
— Итак, ценные советы и идеи? У кого-нибудь есть мысль, как вытащить Валенски из здания и не упустить остальных?  
В воздух поднимается сразу несколько рук, и Рид опирается поясницей о край стола и кивает:  
— Поехали.  
***  
Операция проходит как по маслу, что охренительно удивительно, учитывая, за сколько времени они создали план захвата.  
Рид звонит Камски по пути к точке сбора, и после пятнадцати минут торгов и многозначительных пауз заручается его поддержкой, чувствуя себя так, словно решил облизать поручень в метро. Как бы чисто поручень не выглядел, все равно скорее всего ничего хорошего дальше ждать не стоит.  
Им нужно выманить Валенски из здания, и у него есть отличный план, как это сделать.  
Звонок владельца компании, у которой он в промышленных масштабах тащил тириум, Валенски пропустить не может, а предложение Камски помочь за долю в обороте воспринимает как дар с небес, лишний раз расписываясь в собственном идиотстве.  
Рид бы хотел порадоваться, но не выходит.  
Валенски всего-лишь звено в цепочке, да, близкое к верхушке, но всего лишь звено, и это становится все более явно с каждой секундой.  
Для человека, организовавшего настолько крупный картель, у Валенски слишком испуганный голос и поспешные решения, продиктованные паникой.  
А значит человек, ответственный за все это все еще на свободе.  
Аллен уводит отряд на точку штурма, распределяя людей вдоль границы охранной системы, и Рид ловит запястье собирающего винтовку Коннора, пользуясь тем, что от остальных их надежно закрывает борт машины.  
— Все по плану?  
— Я понизил температуру и отключил большую часть электронных компонентов, способных создать помехи. Все пройдет по плану, лейтенант.  
Рид целует его сам, быстро и не особо церемонясь, чувствуя прохладную не естественную мягкость кожи, и отодвигается быстрее, чем Коннор успевает ответить.  
— Иди. И постарайся не отхватить пулю.  
— Лейтенант, учитывая количество медицинских записей, это вам, а не мне стоит быть осторожнее.  
Рид вскидывает средний палец, но напряжение на мгновение отступает.  
— Манипулятор.  
— Не понимаю, о чем это вы, лейтенант!  
Коннор улыбается ему, перекидывая через плечо ремень винтовки, и Рид остается один на один с бронежилетом и едва слышно шипящей рацией.  
Встречаться с Валенски выпадает, конечно же, ему.  
Под широкой толстовкой бронежилет не видно, а поясную кобуру приходится сдвинуть практически на поясницу, но ощущение того, что Коннор держит их обоих на прицеле удивительно, но успокаивает.  
— Валенски? Готовы ехать? Мистер Камски сказал, чтобы я переговорил с Вами, прежде чем подгонять машину.  
Уильям оказывается высоким и чертовски молодо выглядящим парнем, то и дело косящимся на телефон, и Рид чувствует, как от напряжения начинает покалывать загривок.  
— Да, конечно. Все точно в порядке? Я думал, он пришлет больше людей.  
Нет, определенно, не с его нервной системой работать подсадной уткой.  
У него буквально физически чешутся руки от желания вырубить засранца без лишних разговоров.  
— Три, два, один.  
У Коннора хрипловатый голос, прореженный помехами, потому что обычные наушники их охранная система глушит, и остался только вариант с костной проводимостью, но Рид даже перед собой не готов признать, как же чертовски рад его слышать.  
— Ребята ждут в машине, нам пришлось припарковаться чуть дальше…  
Хлопок выстрела звучит на пустыре чертовски громко, но это уже не важно — снотворное в заряде мощное, и валит с ног буквально за секунд семь. Для здоровья, конечно, полезно не очень, но когда у тебя впереди с десяток лет в тюрьме, об этом точно надо переживать в последнюю очередь.  
Рид ловит отрубившееся тело на полпути к земле, и щелкает рацией, отдавая приказ о начале штурма, а потом активирует наушник.  
— Рад видеть, что оптику тебе поставили что надо.  
— Японские разработки, лейтенант. Советую Вам поскорее покинуть зону действия охранной системы, мы не знаем всех ее возможностей.  
Совет звучит здраво, и Рид взваливает тело на плечо под звон стекла и глухие хлопки выстрелов.  
***  
Склад оказывается действительно огромным, и Рид переступает через железные балки и перевернутые столы с реагентами, не убирая пистолет в кобуру.  
Только очень глупые парни убирают оружие на месте штурма.  
Очень глупые парни, которые никогда не отхватывали пулю в якобы полностью зачищенном здании.  
Лаборатории впечатляют, не только размахом, но и оборудованием, и Хэнк хмыкает за его плечом, разглядывая развешанные повсюду таблицы и списки:  
— В прошлый раз было столько же всякого дерьма, три месяца потом разбирались, распутывая цепочки поставщиков и покупателей.  
— Сколько здесь в тоннах, интересно?  
— Надеешься, что больше, чем в прошлый раз?  
Гэвин криво улыбается и пожимает плечами:  
— Надеюсь, что большая часть здесь, а не на улицах и в обороте.  
У Хэнка мрачный взгляд и невеселая улыбка, и Рид отворачивается, не дожидаясь ответа. Он слишком давно работает в полиции, чтобы быть настолько наивным.  
До офиса их подбрасывает группа захвата, и Рид всерьез размышляет, тратить ли время на душ в отделе, или дотерпеть до дома, а там уже выпутаться из бронежилета, кобуры и одежды.  
Вид Коннора в плотной черной водолазке тонко намекал, что второй вариант куда предпочтительнее, но Рид бы, определенно, не был бы собой, если бы поддавался на провокации так просто.  
— Подбросишь меня?  
Гэвин лучше откусит себе язык, чем признается, что это звучит как приглашение, но Коннор лишь улыбается в ответ, быстро и тепло, и кивает:  
— Тогда я за руль.  
На парковке под вечер пустынно и тихо, и Рид ныряет на пассажирское сиденье, привычно накидывая ремень безопасности, и проверят сообщения. Криминалисты еще работают на месте, первый допрос Валенски назначен на утро, а значит у них есть пара-тройка часов, и будь он проклят, если потратит их зря.  
— Прости, цветы и вино я не нашел. В вендинговой машине был только твикс и бутылка минеральной воды.  
— Это самый отстойный подкат, который я только слышал. Гони сюда твикс и поехали уже.  
Рид смеется — просто не может сдержаться, потому что Коннор звучит, как герой третьесортной комедии, и он сам, определенно, не должен бы чувстовать столько предвкушения от этого сплагиаченного флирта.  
— Мне нужно больше тренировок и материала для обучения.  
А вот это уже звучит как чертовски удачный вариант подката, и Рид наклоняется ближе к Коннору, опираясь ладонью в край его сиденья, когда тот неожиданно наклоняется ближе, сбрасывает скорость, с идеальным лицом-картинкой информируя:  
— Гэвин, сгруппируйся. В машине заложено взрывчатое устройство с таймером.  
Рид не успевает ничего сказать, а чертов Коннор отщелкивает его ремень, прежде чем вытолкнуть его через распахнутую дверь.  
От удара об асфальт вышибает дыхание, и Рид привычно, совсем как на тренировках перекатывается, вставая на четвереньки, и его накрывает взрывной волной, и мир размазывается, погружаясь в темноту.


	10. Chapter 10

Обстановку больничной палаты ни с чем другим не спутаешь — стерильный свет и провальная попытка сымитировать уют, и Гэвин несколько минут прислушивается к ощущениям и звуку собственного дыхания.  
За прошедшие годы работы в полиции с ним чего только не случалось, но взрывать его раньше не пытались. Интересно, это можно считать знаком, что его карьера идет в правильном русле?  
Голова отдается тянущей болью в затылок, а спину тут же простреливает от поясницы и до лопаток, стоит ему попытаться встать, и чужая ладонь касается его плеча, удерживая на месте.  
— Рид, сделай одолжение мне и медперсоналу, и постарайся не навернуться с кровати. Серьезных повреждений у тебя чудом нет, но контузия тебя все равно догнала. У тебя постельный режим на следующую неделю как минимум.  
— Андерсон, я выгляжу как кто-то, кто будет валяться в постели после покушения на убийство?  
— Ты выглядишь как самоуверенный идиот, который не собирается прислушиваться к чужим советам, как бы здраво они не звучали.  
Рид спускает ноги с койки, перетерпев первый приступ головокружения, и вцепляется в металлический поручень, удерживая себя ровно.  
— Два вопроса, Андерсон, и можешь брюзжать дальше. Где Коннор и как на парковке полицейского участка умудрились блять заминировать машину?  
У Хэнка такое выражение лица, словно он не уверен, что ему больше хочется сделать, уебать ему или уебать, но несколько раз, и Гэвин закатывает глаза, прежде чем сгрести со стула стопку собственной одежды. Надо же, даже бронежилет оставили.  
— Коннор был в машине во время взрыва. Мы еще не связывались с Киберлайф, но, подозреваю, что он должен быть там.  
Гэвину даже не хочется думать о том, как вовремя Камски оповестил его о том, что не планирует пока сворачивать программу восстановления РК800. Чертовски, чертовски вовремя.  
У двери палаты его встречает парочка выставленных для охраны полицейских, и Рид закатывает глаза и машет ладонью, мол, валите, я жив, для почетного караула пока рановато.  
Номер Камски он набирает по памяти, мысленно хмыкая — еще чуть-чуть, и начнут друг друга по именам называть, и встречаться, чтобы за ужином усовершенствования для андроидов обсудить.  
— Лейтенант! Пришли в себя, как я понимаю?  
— Нет, звоню с того света, передать, что ты манипулятивный говнюк. Где Коннор? Он мне нужен.  
— Очевидно, лейтенант.  
Камски даже по телефону звучит так, словно вот вот плюнет ядом, и Рид приваливается плечом к окну, пережидая очередной приступ головокружения и старательно пытаясь не выглядеть претендентом на обморок.  
— Я знаю, что ты имеешь к этому отношение, ко всему этому, включая красный лед, Валенски и Киберлайф. Понятия не имею, зачем тебе это все нужно, из-за твоей компании или личных причин, но я очень не люблю, когда меня делают идиотом в чужой игре.  
Он, конечно, отчасти пытается, как обычно, выехать за счет наглости и прямолинейности, но чутье подсказывает ему, что его теория не так уж и далека от правды.  
— О, лейтенант, Вы в ней не участвуете. Вы просто сопутствующий ущерб. Надеюсь, это понятие Вам знакомо?  
— Иди в задницу.  
Камски смеется, хрипло и без единой крупицы веселья в голосе:  
— Я пришлю за Вами машину.  
Рид всерьез собирается рассмотреть вариант отсидеть десять суток за превышение полномочий при допросе, но все-таки набить Камски морду.  
***  
Водителем оказывается бледный до болезненной прозрачности андроид с неожиданно яркими голубыми глазами, и Рид кивает ему, прежде чем свалиться на заднее сиденье.  
Головная боль то и дело вспыхивает в висках и затылке, расползаясь под кожей болезненной пульсацией, стоит повернуть голову слишком резко.  
Рид крутит в пальцах упаковку таблеток, нехотя прописанных ему врачом после фразы о том, что он скорее сдохнет, чем позволит держать себя в больнице неделю, и отправляет в рот очередную капсулу.  
Что-то ему подсказывает, что перед встречей с Камски ему нужно бы что-нибудь помощнее, но уж что есть.  
Сообщение от Аллена «Если уж решишь найти проблемы на свой зад, то хоть броник не снимай» застает его на подъездной дорожке дома Камски, и Рид ухмыляется, набирая ответ.  
«В этот раз даже контрабандный кофе не понадобился, так что это даже не считается за травму».  
Он не дожидается приглашения, проходит сразу через весь белоснежный, выглядящий как тщательно сделанные декорации дом, и встает в дверях, скрестив руки на груди и всеми силами игнорируя ползущую вниз по позвоночнику боль.  
Отбитые ребра — сомнительное удовольствие, а уж помноженные на контузию и общую усталость они превращаются в полное дерьмо, с которым даже обезбол до конца не справляется.  
— Коннор?  
— Не мешайте, мне нужно закончить настройку.  
Камски стоит на коленях, разложив инструменты вокруг себя прямиком на белоснежный ковер, и Рид делает несколько шагов ближе, все-таки сдаваясь и присаживаясь на подлокотник дивана.  
Мир наконец перестает штормить, но выражение лица Коннора, отрешенное и пустое, заставляет паршивую тревогу стянуть внутренности в узел.  
— Что с ним?  
— Интеграция на этот раз прошла не так, как обычно. Судя по всему, Коннор изменил алгоритмы передачи данных на сервера Киберлайф. Не мне его винить, этим идиотам себе дороже доверять, но как итог — его память восстановилась лишь частично. Масштабных повреждений нет, но потребуется время и несколько усилий с его стороны, чтобы восстановить закодированные им же воспоминания. И я не могу не сказать, что мне любопытно узнать, что наш детектив так старательно прятал от Киберлайф.  
— То есть у него андроидская амнезия?  
Камски смотрит на него, как на ребенка, который жрет куличик из песка, и Рид приподнимает бровь, но взгляд не отводит.  
— Обратимая, но амнезия, да. Я закончил.  
Это звучит как сюжет тупой подростковой комедии, да вот только все на самом деле, и Коннор моргает чуть сонно, привычно морща лоб, и улыбается Риду, поймав его взгляд:  
— Лейтенант! Добрый день. Что я пропустил? Судя по специфике Ваших повреждений, взрывной волной Вас все-таки зацепило. Мне стоило лучше проанализировать траекторию движения взрывной волны.  
Коннор улыбается, светится доброжелательностью и терпением, и Гэвин впервые за прошедшие полгода чувствует непреодолимое желание приложить его головой об стол.  
Коннор неуловимо другой, словно обнулившийся до того самого, первого дня в отделе, когда Рида попеременно захлестывало то раздражением, то злостью, потому что кто-то посчитал, что они не справятся сами, и прислал им мальчика-картинку с мозгами суперкомпьютера, способного одним фактом своего существования разрушить карьеру и жизнь многим людям.  
И видит Бог, в этот момент он не уверен, себя или его ненавидит больше. Не нужно быть гением робототехники, чтобы сложить это «лейтенант» и «амнезию» и понять, какие именно данные Коннор не передавал.  
— Мне нужны объяснения.  
У Камски внимательный, цепкий взгляд, спокойный и холодный, анализирующий, словно у одного из созданных его руками андроидов, и Рид встает на ноги, старательно пытаясь не ловить взгляд Коннора.  
Слишком много дерьма в слишком короткие сроки.  
— Кофе? Не уверен, что Вам стоит…  
— Уверен, что мне посрать.  
Камски разглядывает его через белоснежную стойку, склонив голову к плечу, и Рид стягивает куртку, выставляя на обозрение табельный пистолет в наплечной кобуре и край повязки, закрывающей свежий шов на стыке плеча и шеи.  
— Коннор? Сделай нам с лейтенантом Ридом кофе, и проведи тесты нового ПО.  
Коннор двигается немного дергано, словно не до конца освоился с телом, и Камски дергает плечом в ответ на тяжелый взгляд Рида:  
— Если я начну вдаваться в технические детали, ты все равно нихрена не поймешь.  
— Ближе к делу.  
Элайджа вздыхает, опираясь ладонями в край стойки, и чуть криво улыбается:  
— Политика, конечно же. Новоизбранный губернатор штата, Рассел Уилдон, пытался запретить мне открыть первый завод Киберлайф, мотивируя это тем, что методики, которые мы применяем, цитирую «бесчеловечны, богомерзки и не принесут никакой пользы штату». На тот момент он, конечно, губернатором не был, но отвечал за распределение земельных участков среди коммерческих компаний, так что подпортить нам начало работы ему удалось.  
Коннор ставит перед ним чашку, и Гэвин тянется не глядя, сталкиваясь с ним пальцами, но Коннор лишь улыбается коротко в ответ, обходя стол, отсутствующе-вежливый.  
Блядство.  
То есть больше никаких шуток про вино, цветы и тяжелого тепла чужой ладони на загривке?  
И что за идиотское ощущение потери?  
Кофе оказывается что надо — настолько крепкий, что зубы сводит, но после двух больших глотков в голове наконец становится яснее, и ватная размытость зрения тоже отступает.  
Кофеиновый откат будет менее приятным, конечно, но всегда приходится чем-то жертвовать.  
— И? Сейчас, если верить твоим словам, к компании ты уже отношения не имеешь, да и после признания прав андроидов Уилдон вряд ли стал бы делать что-то в открытую.  
— Ты кофе пей, а то мозги явно вполсилы работают. В открытую он, конечно же, делать ничего не стал бы — он может быть и пуританин, но не совсем идиот, раз обошел всех конкурентов на пути к этой должности. А вот разрушить компанию изнутри, выставить андроидов и их производство прямой причиной того, почему Детройт захлестнуло волной безработицы и красного льда — это запросто. Создание андроидов на рабочие места, конечно, повлияло, но ошибок со стороны политиков и регулирования деятельности компаний тут тоже хватило.  
Камски кофе пьет мелкими глотками, рассеянно скользя пальцами по тонкому краю полупрозрачного фарфора, и Рид наклоняется к нему ближе через стойку, привлекая внимание:  
— Обвинение в поддержке и организации наркокартеля — это серьезно. А доказательств, что Уилдон имел к чему-то из этого отношение, я пока не видел.  
Камски пожимает плечами, снова этим ничего не означающим жестом, и наклоняется к нему, глядя глаза в глаза так близко, что Рид может поймать свое отражение в его глазах:  
— Прижмите Валенски. Сомневаюсь, что Уилдон работал с ним напрямую, но связь то они должны были как-то поддерживать. У вас, черт побери, с десяток усовершенствованных дальше некуда андроидов в отделе, дайте им доступ к материалам, и они что-то найдут, можешь быть уверен.  
— Мне нужна гарантия, что если я решу обгавкать губернатора штата, ты будешь свидетельствовать в суде. И предоставишь доказательства того, что Уилдон действительно пытался потопить Киберлайф.  
— Хлоя пришлет тебе все нужные файлы.  
Рид не может сдержаться, приподнимает бровь вопросительно и чуть улыбается:  
— Ты настолько злопамятный, что хранишь компромат на всех, кто когда-то под тебя копал?  
— У меня просто есть личный помощник с самой совершенной памятью на планете, глупо этим не пользоваться, не правда ли?  
— Мне нужна запись твоих показаний. И чем быстрее ты ее пришлешь, тем быстрее я подниму на уши весь департамент.  
Рид натягивает куртку, стоя к нему спиной, потому что челюсть сводит от резкой, тянущей боли, стоит ему поднять руку, а мир размывается.  
Коннор помогает ему, скользнув ладонями по плотной ткани, и Рид уже готов огрызнуться, но вовремя себя одергивает.  
Ему бы сейчас не обблеваться и не вырубиться, а все остальное он уж как-нибудь переживет.  
Даже тупое желание сжать плечи Коннора и спросить у него, какого хуя все обязательно должно было закончиться вот так?  
— Ты — со мной.  
— Да, лейтенант. Всего доброго, мистер Камски.  
Только выйдя на улицу Рид вспоминает, что от его машины остался только обугленный остов на парковке отдела, но Коннор кивает в конец улицы, коротко улыбаясь:  
— Я вызвал нам такси.  
***  
Через четыре часа отдел аналитики, подключив всех свободных андроидов, находит ниточку связи между Валенски, складами в Толедо и Бриджпорте, а также губернатором Уилдоном, и подоспевшие к тому времени показания Камски производят эффект разорвавшейся бомбы.  
К полуночи у них есть ордер на обыск, неплохая обвинительная база и отменный юрист, и Рид трет усталые глаза ребром ладони и успевает остановиться за мгновение до того, как превышает критическую дозу обезболивающих.  
Таблетка отправляется обратно в пузырек, а сам Рид — на выход.  
Все равно от него сейчас пользы не много.  
Коннор стоит, наклонившись над столом с распечатками истории звонков, переписок и черт знает чем еще, и Гэвин скользит по нему взглядом — Коннор уже с месяц как перестал таскать официальную униформу Киберлайф, сменив ее на форму отделения, а сейчас все снова вернулось к началу.  
Рид отлично знает, что ему бы по хорошему собрать свои шмотки и свалить нахрен домой, отсыпаться, приходить в себя, но вместо этого его тянет к столу, как ебучим магнитом.  
У Коннора на загривке чуть выступают позвонки, стоит ему наклониться ниже к столу, и Гэвин сдается, привычно накрывая его загривок ладонью, так же, как делал десяток раз с той суматошной дрочки после ночного спарринга.  
У Коннора мягкая кожа и чуть взъерошенные волосы, и Рид убирает руку, дергая плечом в ответ на полувопросительный взгляд:  
— Завязывай изображать сканер. Когда поступит информация от Камски, обработай и пришли мне выжимку.  
— Понял.  
Коннор улыбается ему, быстро, но тепло, и Рид тут же чувствует себя идиотом. Для того, кто пытается убедить себя в том, что все произошедшее к лучшему, он чертовски сильно соскучился.  
***  
Субботу он проводит в постели, оставив ноутбук на соседней стороне кровати, выбираясь только в туалет и чтобы впустить доставку из ресторанчика чуть дальше по улице.  
У его отражения темные синяки под глазами и багровые следы по всей спине, и Рид натягивает растянутую футболку, пристров кобуру с пистолетом на спинку кровати.  
Кажется, после покушения хранить оружие у постели станет необходимостью, а не данью паранойе.  
Острая лапша оказывается божественной, обезболивающие действуют достаточно сильно, чтобы можно было дышать полной грудью без приступов боли, так что жизнь, в общем-то, не так уж и плоха.  
Из отдела нет особых новостей — найденные при обыске данные только обрабатывают, и Рид выключает звук у телика, оставляя новостной канал мелькать на фоне.  
Само собой, скандал вокруг дела о красном льде, киберлайф и губернаторе просачивается в СМИ просто со скоростью света, и подробности обсасывают по всем углам.  
На прямом включении из отдела он видит Коннора — идеально ровная спина и едва заметная полуулыбка, и парень-репортер разглядывает его, как восьмое чудо света.  
Рид чертовски надеется, что не выглядит так же идиотски рядом с Коннором, но шансов мало. Не выглядел, вернее.  
Под вечер, разгребая завалы рекламных писем и счетов, скопившиеся за последний месяц, Рид ловит себя на идиотской мысли, что мог бы и сам спросить у Коннора, не чувствует ли он, что в его воспоминаниях отсутствует существенный кусок?  
Но он никогда не искал легких путей, не правда ли?  
К утру воскресенья он пересматривает все документы по делу Уилдона, обновленный отчет от Коннора и сводку новостных статей, и все-таки заставляет себя вызвать такси.  
Он и так пропустил два последних посещения, и даже если его отец знакомится с ним заново раз за разом, это не повод пропускать еще и третью неделю.  
Рид не может не оценить сарказма — вся его жизнь так или иначе оказывается тесно переплетена с памятью и тем, насколько зыбкой и ускользающей она может быть.  
Отец узнает его впервые за последние полтора года, и Гэвин улыбается ему искренне, обнимает в ответ, всеми силами пытаясь удержать внутри робкую надежду, что когда-нибудь мир станет чуточку менее дерьмовым местом.  
***  
Коннор ждет его у выхода из клиники, присев на капот служебной машины, и Рид чувствует себя героем второсортного кино, слишком уж нереальным кажется мир через пелену усталости и обезболивающих.  
Он устраивается на капоте рядом с ним, спрятав ладони в карманы куртки, чувствуя успокаивающее тепло чужого бедра через джинсы.  
— И давно ты знаешь?  
— С того звонка из дома Камски. У андроидов слух острее чем у людей.  
Коннор выглядит гребанной журнальной обложкой, особенно когда перекидывает через локоть куртку, оставаясь в простом черном свитере, и жмурится на яркое утреннее солнце.  
— Фаулер не смог связаться с тобой, и я вызвался добровольцем. Суд на Уилдоном назначили сегодня, на час дня, чтобы не дать ему возможность воспользоваться связями и обеспечить себе выезд из страны.  
Коннор улыбается ему, разглядывает из-под выбившейся челки и жмурится, чуть улыбаясь:  
— ФБР удалось отследить его платежи Валенски и точкам сбыта в других штатах, так что доказательств достаточно, чтобы обеспечить ему порядочный срок в тюрьме.  
— А я там зачем? Мне свидетельствовать не о чем.  
Коннор пожимает плечами и протягивает руку, сжимая его загривок, и привычное тяжелое тепло ладони на коже отзывается тянущим возбуждением внутри.  
— Ты же вел это дело. Общественность хочет пообщаться с героем дня. Чем бы не закончился суд.  
Рид смеется, качает головой, приподнимая бровь:  
— Говнюк ты пластиковый. Когда ты разблокировался?  
Коннор улыбается краем губ и проводит пальцами по его загривку, взлохмачивая волосы донельзя узнаваемым жестом.  
— Я привязал блокировку к голосовому распознаванию и тактильному контакту.  
— И решил не сообщать мне об этом?  
Коннор пожимает плечами, вставая на ноги, и улыбается, широко и с искрами смеха в глубине глаз:  
— Решил, что тебе будет не лишним побыть одному и немного отдохнуть.  
— Ублюдок андроидский.  
Рид вскидывает средний палец, и Коннор смеется, отворачивается, щелкая сигнализацией, а Гэвин сдается, потому что напряжение, которое он и не замечал до этого, опускает.  
— Коннор?  
Он целует его, поймав лицо в ладони, и жмурится, когда чужие ладони бережно ложатся на поясницу, не нажимая на расползшиеся по спине кровоподтеки.  
— Говнюк ты все равно.  
***  
Уилдон получает пожизненное заключение, и, после десятка протестных акций, на пост губернатора избирают Адама Фостера, претендента, уступившего Уилдону на прошлых выборах с отрывом в несколько голосов.  
Камски возвращается на место главы Киберлайф, разгромив в прямом эфире все ошибки в управлении и функционировании компании за годы его отсутствия, и Рид салютует экрану телевизора пивом, хмыкая «манипулятивный сукин сын». Как бы там ни было, чутье его не подвело.  
Камски пожимает руку Фаулеру во время официального открытия нового отдела полиции Детройта, и Рид закатывает глаза, когда Элайджа салютует ему шампанским через зал.  
Сам Рид получает звание капитана и собственный отдел, работающий над преступлениями, связанными с андроидами и красным льдом, и даже не скрывает злорадного удовольствия от выражения лица половины сослуживцев.  
Меньшим мудаком в отделе его считать не стали, но должно же в мире быть что-то постоянное?  
В конце-концов дерьмовые дни наступают и заканчиваются, а звание почетного мудака с тобой навсегда.


	11. Chapter 11

Эпилог.  
Утро начинается с пяти подряд сообщений от патрульной группы, и Рид со стоном перекатывается по кровати, пытаясь нащупать на полу пронзительно вибрирующий телефон.  
Коннора уже нет в постели, и Рид выбирается из-под одеяла, чувствуя, как по босым ступням тут же тянет холодом. Конец декабря в Детройте оказывается блядски холодным и снежным, и древняя система отопления в его квартире едва справляется.  
Плюс номер один в том чтобы спать с андроидом — он не ворочается, фактически отрубаясь в режим ожидания, как комп, и плюс номер два — выступает в роли отменной грелки. И плюс номер три, у него шикарная задница, но этот плюс от местоположения тела не сильно зависит.  
— Утро.  
Коннор сидит на полу, скрестив ноги по-турецки, одетый в его старую футболку, сохранившуюся еще со времен учебы в академии и порядком застиранную, и выглядит чертовски уютно, даже если принять во внимание практически на части разобранное левое предплечье, в которое тот время от времени прижимает узкий, вытянутый мультиметр к мешанине пластин и трубок.  
Его жизнь определенно свернула куда-то, учитывая, что он с первого взгляда распознал усовершенствованную примочку для самодиагностики андроидов, выпущенную пару недель назад Киберлайф.  
Спец по сбрендившим и не очень андроидам, ха?  
— Доброе утро. Проверяю контакты, вчера заметил отставание в несколько микросекунд в их работе.  
Рид потягивается, всеми силами пытаясь проморгаться, и трет тянущий на холодном воздухе квартиры шрам на шее, нехотя заживающий с ноября.  
— И как? Эта штука что, только что зафигачила тебе током?  
Коннор улыбается ему, глядя из-под растрепанной челки, и пожимает плечами. Рид всеми силами не задумывается о том, что его прическа претерпела определенные изменения после того, как он когда-то после крышесносного минета ляпнул, мол, охренеть как мне нравится, когда ты так выглядишь.  
— Ощущения можно сравнить с не болезненным ударом током для обычного человека. Для диагностики, не считая программных средств, это наиболее верное средство. Нет дискомфорта, но ощущения…специфические.  
Рид даже не пытается перестать ухмыляться.  
Кажется, кофе и патрульные подождут.  
— Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь.  
Коннор смеется, откидывает голову на диван, подставляя шею под его губы, и жмурится, когда Гэвин тянется ладонью к мультиметру.  
— Сам виноват, не надо было подавать мне идею.  
Коннор подставляется под прикосновения, выдыхает, стоит Гэвину накрыть ладонью его пах, и Рид невольно ловит себя на мысли, что уже давно перестал размышлять, чем продиктованы его реакции.  
Какая к черту разница, если Коннор так вцепляется в его плечи, разводя бедра шире и подставляясь под прикосновения?  
— Не уверен, что мои сенсоры там верно настроены для подобного типа воздействия.  
Рид хмыкает, гладит ладонью его напряженный живот и остро выступающую косточку на бедре, прежде чем запустить пальцы под ткань штанов, и наклоняется, скользит губами по лихорадочно мигающему ярко-алым диоду.  
— Обещаю, если ты начнешь дымиться, я перестану.  
Коннор смеется, послушно приподнимает задницу, упираясь пятками в пол и позволяя стянуть с себя домашние штаны, и Гэвин наклоняется, проводит языком по потемневшей головке и поднимает глаза на лицо Коннора, прежде чем проделать тот же путь мультиметром.  
Коннора выгибает под ним дугой, и Гэвин тут же отводит руку, разглядывая его лицо:  
— Ты как?  
— Еще раз.  
Рид смеется, утыкается лбом в его плечо, прихватывая зубами остро выступающую арку ключицы, и прижимает инструмент к головке члена, с нажимом проводя до поджавшейся мошонки, слыша, как Коннор рвано выдыхает, отзываясь.  
— Так хорошо?  
— Странно, но ощущения очень яркие.  
Голос у Коннора бодрый и ровный, не сбивающийся даже сейчас, и Рид выдыхает, трется носом и его шею и откладывает мультиметр на журнальный стол, кивая на диван:  
— Забирайся. А то я задницу на пол отморожу сейчас.  
Коннор улыбается, упирается ладонями в спинку дивана, наклоняя голову так, что челка падает на глаза, и одного этого крошечного жеста достаточно, чтобы не осталось никаких шансов растянуть прелюдию.  
Рид вталкивается в него одним сильным движением, вбиваясь сразу на всю длину, и Коннор прогибается в пояснице, откидывает голову на его плечо, насаживаясь еще глубже, хотя казалось бы, куда еще, и Рида ведет, словно он залпом выдул бутылку виски.  
Вроде и не первый раз уже, а все равно дает в голову так, что мир размазывается, и все становится абсолютно неважным, особенно когда Коннор послушно распахивая рот, вылизывая его пальцы, движущиеся в ритм с толчками бедер.  
Хотя, если так подумать, их первый раз был далек от идеальности, учитывая, что он сидел на обезболивающих и толком не мог двигать руками, а Коннор то и дело доброжелательно задавал вопросы невпопад, но практика им, определенно, пошла на пользу.  
Коннор сжимает его, сильно и горячо, и Рид вжимается в него всем телом, чувствуя, как мышцы потряхивает от накатившего оргазма.  
Дыхание восстановить удается не сразу, и Коннор улыбается ему, рассеянно моргая, и Гэвин сжимает пальцы в его волосах, устраивая его голову на своем плече. Оргазма у андроидов не бывает, но системе встряску устроить все равно можно, и такие мелкие сбои самый верный признак, что понравилось не ему одному.  
— Чур ты готовишь кофе, пока я дрючу сегодняшний патруль.  
Коннор кивает, целует его в край губ, и Рид хмыкает, качает головой, огромным усилием воли заставляя себя встать и натянуть штаны. Коннор себя одеждой не сильно утруждает, и Рид наклоняет голову к плечу, разглядывая его голую задницу, улыбаясь совершенно по-идиотски.  
Завел себе андроида, называется.


	12. Chapter 12

Всем привет!  
Вау, даже не верится, что я наконец дописала этот фик, прям повод открыть шампанское — первый мой полностью законченный миди!  
Во-первых, спасибо всем за комментарии и теплые слова — это послужило отличным поводом не забросить фик и продолжать писать дальше. Надеюсь, моя история понравилась вам так же, как и мне самой)  
Во-вторых, у меня есть драббл «Walking down the memory lane», лежит вот тут, https://ficbook.net/readfic/7336800, который является своеобразным вбоквелом этой работы. Еще чуть-чуть про прошлое Гэвина и чуть-чуть — про их дальнейшие отношения с Коннором.  
И, в-третьих, я планирую через некоторое время вычитать текст (что не всегда удавалось сделать в процессе написания), поэтому я буду очень рада, если найдется кто-то, кто пожелает стать бетой для этого фика :) Предложение собственных кандидатур можно присылать в личку здесь и в тви (https://twitter.com/modern_tales).

Хорошего дня, ребята, спасибо, что были со мной!


End file.
